


The Rise of Ben Skywalker

by A_Manda_Lorian



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bendemption, F/M, Happily Ever After, Rey Kenobi, TROS Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 32,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Manda_Lorian/pseuds/A_Manda_Lorian
Summary: Kylo Ren is Supreme Leader, but Ben Solo has started to shine through his cracked persona. How long can he keep up the act?Rey is trying her hardest to learn her way in the Force, but she still has unanswered questions.The Force Bond between the two grows ever stronger leading to some unexpected discoveries and some troublesome villains.A TROS Re-write.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Zorri Bliss, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 23
Kudos: 195





	1. The New First Order

It’s been a year since the battle of Crait. The salt rubbed in the wound just as painfully as it did that day. The Resistance got away, Luke crushed his dark spirit, and the girl... she ran off with what was left of his conflicted soul. Every day he was reaching out to a door slammed shut in his face. When he tried to connect with her, to find out where she was, he was met by silence. Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, pining over a girl who ran away with his heart. 

~

Rey has been spending the last year gaining any knowledge of the force she could. She read tirelessly from the Jedi texts that she stole from Ach-To and she had been picking Leia’s brain for any and all things she knew of the force. Her strength had been growing and was allowing her to keep the banging at her mental door suppressed. Kylo Ren... Ben. He was relentless and she couldn’t get him off her mind. He chose power and wanted her to choose that, too. She knew she made the right choice, but she missed Ben. Rey has tried to confide in Leia, but it just felt wrong explaining the complexities of the force bond between herself and Ben. She also didn’t want to give Leia any wrong impressions about Ben and his current relationship with the dark side. Maybe one day she’d tell Leia about their bond and what happened in Snoke’s throne room. She didn’t even fully understand it herself, but the fact that Ben was still trying to reach her means that something significant happened for him there, too. 

~

Pryde, a formal imperial officer, approaches Ben with a smug look on his face.  
“Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, what can I do for you?” Ben studies his face and glances towards his Knights who all give a small nod of approval.  
“My Knights have brought you here because I’m in need of new leadership. Someone who understands the way to properly run an empire. General Hux is a petulant child who only cares about being better than me. I’m anticipating him to try to take over and to squash that little dream of his, I’m appointing you as Allegiant General over him. It will be your job to keep him in his place and alert me of any attempts of rebellion.” Ben, donning his mask to try to maintain his own sense of leadership stares intently at Pryde waiting for an answer.  
“I will bring the highest quality leadership to the First Order, all I would like to know is: Why not eliminate Hux completely?”  
Ben didn’t care for how eager Pryde seemed to just simply kill the man. There was a day when Kylo Ren would have cut Hux down where he stood if the opportunity presented itself, but the cracks that he had in his helmet were just as deep inside his soul. He couldn’t show anything that could be considered weakness, though, so he simply replied, “General Hux has too many sympathizers in his ranks and if I were to relieve him of duty or ‘eliminate him,’ as you say, I will be causing a rebellion on my own.” Pryde nods with understanding and leaves the room with a slight bow.  
“He’s exactly what you need right now,” one of the Knights chimes in.  
“Where did you find him?” Ben was trying not to let his uneasiness show.  
“Exogol, sir.”


	2. The Vision

Ben is in his chambers, a solid white room that is a stark contrast to the rest of his command ship. In the center of the room, he stands in front of a black pillar that is topped with the charred helmet of his grandfather. He still hears voices when he touches it, but they’ve become less frequent and not as clear as they once were. In his solitude, he’s free of his helmet and heavy outer garments. He crouches down and suddenly feels a familiar sensation of the room being a vacuum of sound. Not a moment later and Rey is sitting cross legged and floating in the air. He is caught off guard because she seems to have no idea the bond is open. She just keeps repeating the words “Be with me.” He watches her with awe as he realizes she’s learned so much since the last time he’s seen her. She looks just as captivating in her clean, white draping outfit.   
“Rey...” Her eyes snap open and she makes eye contact with Ben. She says nothing, but she can’t tear her eyes away from him. “Who are you wanting to be with you?” Ben breaks the silence. She was obviously asking the force to connect her to someone. Whether she meant Ben or not, he couldn’t help but feel a bit flattered that the force thought to connect her to him when she asked.   
“I definitely wasn’t trying to come to you, if that’s what you’re asking!” Rey’s words threw some more salt on his wound, but he tried not to linger on it. “What are you doing that made you open the bond,” Rey asked quickly.   
“I didn’t mean to open it or reach out. I was just listening.” Ben couldn’t explain how he heard from his dead grandfather through a burned up artifact.   
“Listening to what?” Ben felt his cheeks start to redden, as if he didn’t expect that she’d pry.   
“Well... sometimes I hear... my grandfather speak through his old helmet.” Rey’s eyes widened and she stood up and walked towards the pillar. Ben was nervous about her approaching something that had such clear ties to the dark side, but without hesitation, she reached out and placed a hand on the helmet. He grabbed her hand to pull her back, but it was too late. They were both being thrown through time and space. Rey’s stomach dropped as she feared that she’d see her parents leaving her again on Jakku as a small child, just like what she saw when she first touched Luke’s lightsaber. Ben could sense her fear through the bond and squeezed her hand tighter. They went still as a scene materialized before them. It was a young boy, maybe 10 years old, standing by the side of a man about 15 years his senior. They stood in front of a pyre with a body in the middle. The scene fell away around them and a new one formed. An older version of the boy and his master standing in a hanger, both injured, and a beautiful woman in white clung to the young man who was missing an arm. Then Rey and Ben were dropped onto a burning lava planet where the young man lay on the bank of the lava missing three of his four limbs. His master stood on the higher ground and they finally heard him speak. “You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you!” Tumbling through space again, they land in a hanger and see Darth Vader and an old man locking sabers. Vader cuts through the old man and he just disappears. His lightsaber falls to the ground with a clank and Vader dips down to pick it up. Rey ripped her hand away from the helmet and they’re instantly back in Ben’s chambers. Ben let go of Rey‘s hand and fell to his knees.   
“What was that,” Rey shuddered.   
“Well, first things first, you have Psychometry. That means you can touch an object and see past events related to that object. It’s a rare ability. Second, you just saw my grandfather’s past. Luke never told me very much about him, but what I do know is that his Master was Obi Wan Kenobi. Luke knew him has Ben, and that’s where my mother came up with my name. Other than that, I haven’t learned much about that time in the Skywalker family.” Ben was having a hard time processing what he just saw. He had only heard from the mask in the form of the mechanical voice of Vader. He’d never had any connection through it to the young Anakin Skywalker.   
“Rey, I think I know where we need to go.” Ben turned to face her, but she wasn’t there. He was alone again with his thoughts. With his mind reeling, he puts his gear back on and lowers his helmet over his head. He had work to do before he could trust Pryde enough to leave him in command while Ben searched out some answers.


	3. Keeping Secrets

The Resistance was starting to get a little wary of Rey. She didn’t do much but run around training and honing her Jedi skills, reading the confusing ancient texts, and seemingly talking and interacting with a ghost. Most thought she was just doing weird force stuff, but Finn, Rose, and Poe were starting to get suspicious. Whenever they approached her about it, she would shrug it off as Jedi things they wouldn’t understand. The past few days she’d seemed even more on edge, like something went down that no one else was privy to.   
“Hey, what’s going on with you?” Poe was always so blunt and didn’t care if he hurt anyone’s feelings. Rey never cared for him, but he was good to have around on missions.   
“Nothing that concerns you, Poe. I just learned something new in the force and I’m trying to wrap my mind around it. Besides, what’s going on with you?” Rey had noticed he’d seemed distracted lately, too.   
“Oh, just girl problems. You wouldn’t understand.” Poe knew how to boil Rey’s nerves.  
“What? How would I not understand girl problems? What do I look like?!”  
“Well, sometimes you look like a crazy person who talks to people who aren’t there!” That one stung. Rey knew they were noticing, but wasn’t sure how she’d ever get around to explaining that she’s bonded to their enemy. That’s a hard pill to swallow. They’d probably kick her out of the Resistance and then where would she go. This is where she belongs.   
Seeing the hurt and conflict on her face, Poe just nodded and left before the conversation went even further south. Rey was relieved, but it got her thinking about how things were going to continue on. The bond is only getting stronger, and she wouldn’t be surprised if one day someone walks into her quarters to see a fully manifested Kylo Ren standing there. That would not go well. It was time. Time to start searching for some answers. She approached Finn and waved a hand to imply she wanted a private conversation.   
“What cha need, Rey?”  
“I need to go to Kylo Ren’s ship.” Rey was so confident, but it quickly faded when Finn bursted our laughing. “Finn, I’m serious! He has something that I need.”   
“What is so important on his ship that is worth risking our lives for?” Finn was a little more serious now, but still couldn’t fathom what she’d need from Ren.  
“Let’s just say, it’s a force item than can point me towards some answers about all this.”   
“Rey, you know I’ll follow you anywhere, but if we’re going to do this, we need to assemble a team. I’m thinking we take Rose, Chewie, and Poe.” Finn knew she wouldn’t like it, but he couldn’t see any other way.   
“Fine. We leave at first light. Meet me at the Falcon with the others.”  
~  
Ben was pacing back and forth in the conference room a Hux argued with Pryde over silly matters. He didn’t know how much more he could take of the entitled red-head. Pryde seemed to have his head screwed on straight and was yet to disappoint his Supreme Leader. Something was still bothering him, though. There was a tension in the air that he couldn’t pin point, even through the force.  
After he’d heard enough bickering, Ben cut off the two generals with a short, “Enough!” The room fell silent as all the eyes in the room turned to the masked giant. The First Order leadership was used to Kylo Ren’s short temper, but he didn’t frequently take out his aggression on an entire room. Without understand what he was doing, Ben had a hand out closing off the airway of every person in the room. They all were bug-eyed and clutching their necks, searching for air. He lowered his hand as everyone gasped and took several heavy breathes. Ben Solo wanted to apologize for reacting this way, but Kylo Ren had to get a point across.   
“This fighting amongst my generals has to stop! I have some very important business I have to see to on Endor, and I can’t have you all bickering like children while my Order falls to pieces! Allegiant General Pryde, I am leaving you in highest leadership. If anything should need addressed in my absence, I fully expect you to contact me, and if I am unreachable, the rest of you are to respect his decisions.” The room was quiet and a few officers were nodding in acceptance. Hux shot Pryde a wicked look, but Ben didn’t have time to worry about Hux right now. Pryde would keep him on a short leash. “Now that we’ve cleared that up, let’s proceed with reports.”


	4. A Thin Veil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been so fun to write! And it’s helping me cope with the disappointment of TROS. I hope it’s doing the same for all of you!   
> I am, by no means, an author so I hope y’all are gracious as my grammar and consistency aren’t the best.   
> If you have any thoughts or questions, please don’t hesitate to drop a comment! I’d love to know what everyone thinks <3   
> Now... on to a longer, fun and heavy Reylo chapter ;)

The Millennium Falcon dropped out of hyperspace just out of view of Kylo Ren’s fleet. They had to plan this right if they were to sneak on board, get the helmet, and get back to the Falcon in one piece. Rey didn’t love the whole idea herself, but she knew she needed the charred helmet of Vader to show her more of what she saw in Kylo Ren’s quarters.   
“I have a bad feeling about this,” Finn groaned. “Are you sure this is what we need to do?”  
Rey gave him a sideways glance and simply nodded her head. She knew it was selfish of her to drag her friends into danger for something that might only benefit her, but she couldn’t pass up this opportunity after what she saw days prior while projected into Kylo Ren’s quarters. None of the crew knew about that yet, so they were all just going in with blind faith in her. C-3PO, as always, had the most doubt about their current plan of action and so graciously let them know that their odds of making it out alive were terrible. Rey tired not to let that bother her too much.  
Poe was piloting the Falcon so that he could quickly drop Rey, Finn, Rose, and Chewie in a large hanger of the star destroyer.   
“Hey, if you guys get the chance, spring Zorri from the brig,” Poe requested. Rey had no clue who this Zorri person was, but they must have been important if Poe was asking for a favor. They stood on the loading ramp and leapt off as soon as Poe positioned them correctly. Since Finn had some knowledge of First Order ships, he led the way for the others. With Rose’s hand in his, he ran to the nearest empty hallway and aimed his blaster in preparation of seeing Stormtroopers.   
“Coast is clear. We’re going to split up. I’ll contact you when Rose and I are at the pick up point. Rey will let you know when they’re ready.” Rey couldn’t believe how much Finn had grown as a leader. He sounded so comfortable leading now. It made her smile.   
From this point in the hallway, Finn and Rose made their way to the brig. If anyone could break someone out of prison, it was Rose. Her knowledge of mechanics was unmatched, so she was just the person for a rescue like that. She and Finn ran to the left and disappeared around a corner. Rey stood there with Chewie and gave him a slight nod as she started forward. She really wanted to do this alone, but of everyone she had to choose from, Chewie was who she wanted by her side. If there was any contact with Kylo Ren during this, she was hoping that he would be the one to understand everything.   
The two ran off towards the right, relying only on Rey’s senses to find where The Supreme Leader’s quarters were. Rey hasn’t given much thought to whether Ben would be there or not. She had a bit of a one track mind right now. Suddenly, she froze. The bond was opening and Rey instantly knew that she was getting into a tough situation.  
“Chewie, I’m going to need you to turn around and go help Finn and Rose.” Chewie let out a loud growl of dissatisfaction to that. “I know, but you’re about to witness something that might be hard to handle.” Chewie glanced at her and then his eyes were torn back to the masked figure in all black standing right in front of them. He let out a low growl and then raised his bow caster. Kylo Ren stood right in their path and Chewie was ready to shoot him down without a moment’s hesitation. However, Kylo Ren didn’t seem to acknowledge their presence. Chewie was confused why lightsabers weren’t already clashing. He knew Rey hated Kylo Ren just as much as he did for killing Han.   
“He can’t acknowledge that we’re here yet, Chewie. Sometimes if he’s around other people he has to pretend I’m not here. This is our chance, we have to go quick. Our time is running out.” Rey didn’t have time to explain to the dumbfounded Wookie. They ran past the vision of Kylo Ren and towards the pull Rey was feeling through the force.  
~  
Ben was not expecting to see Rey like that. He was caught off guard and choked mid-sentence, causing an uncomfortable silence through the room of generals. Waiting eyes watched him as he tried to regain his composure. She had Chewie, the wookie who used to be like a second father to him, standing with her. His weapon shot up the moment the bond opened, so Ben knew that Chewie could see him, too. How come Chewie didn’t shoot? He surely still held a grudge. Ben needed to end this meeting quick so he could figure out what was going on.   
“Generals, is there anything else to discuss?” Kylo Ren, deep thinker and heavy planner, was trying to wrap up a meeting before everything had been planned out. The generals all looked puzzled that he so suddenly wanted to tie things up. No one answered, they all just traded glances. “GENERALS! Something very pressing has just come up that needs my attention! Are we finished here?!”  
A sea of frantic agreements flooded the room as Ben made his way through the door without a look back. He stalked down the hall towards his quarters to get away from questioning eyes. Something was off, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Rey felt close, like the bond was just lingering behind a very thin veil, ready to reactivate at any second. Last time he felt that unique closeness was when they fought together on the Supremacy, like there was a live wire between them. That could only mean one thing... She was on his ship, and he had to find her.   
~  
Rey and Chewie followed the call of the force straight to Kylo Ren’s chambers. Rey had Chewie wait by the door while she searched the room for what she was after. She didn’t need to search at all, though. The mask of Vader sat on a black pillar in the center of the room. As she approached it, faint whispers began entering her mind. It was eerie, but Rey knew that this voice is what she needed to find answers. The pull was like a powerful spice, luring her in.   
“At last. My Child.” The voice was low and dark. Rey reached for the helmet, but her arm was yanked back before her hand made contact.   
“What are you doing here?” Kylo Ren’s electronic voice cracked. His menacing facade melting away as he held Rey’s arm away from the helmet.   
“I need this. It’s been calling for me and it’s what will bring me the answers I’ve been looking for.” Rey was so matter-of-fact it almost hurt. It’s like she put on a mask herself every time she looked at Kylo Ren. Neither of them knew whether it was because of mutual hate or combined longing through the bond, but tensions were high as Rey stared down the faceless mask of Kylo Ren.   
“Rey, I can’t let you follow this path you’re walking down so willingly.” Ben lifted his hands and, with a click and hiss, removed the black and crimson helmet. His black locks fell gently over his scarred face and he took a small step forward.   
Rey took an equal step back, hesitating at his advance. Why did he seem to care? Her only defense right now was to start attacking. If he kept talking, she may lose her motivation.   
“Look, Kylo, I need answers about who I am and what I’m capable of, and that helmet has given me the most answers I’ve ever had. I’m taking it and figuring out what it has to tell me.” Rey had her hand on her lightsaber ready to fight should Kylo Ren decide to take a swing at her. But he never did. His eyes just watched her with intensity. Was it admiration? Rey could never pin down what was truly going through his mind, but his eyes never failed to make her feel uncomfortable. “Stop looking at me like that.”   
“Rey, I can’t let you do this. You’re going to go down a very dark path if you take my grandfather’s helmet. Nothing good can come of this. I can’t lose you to the dark side like I lost myself. It’s too lonely.”   
“I’ve been alone my whole life! Why do you think I’d be scared of that now? I’ve always been alone!” Rey was unsure where he was going with all this, but she didn’t like it.   
“You’re not alone. I told you that once, and it’s still true.” He inched closer to her as her frustration kept her anchored in place.   
“Rey...” Ben’s voice was so calming. She couldn’t deny that. Hearing him say her name made her anger start to slowly dissipate.   
“Please, don’t do this.” Rey’s emotions were beginning to get the best of her. Kylo... Ben was pleading with her to change her mind. Last time he begged in front of her, he was offering so much more, but this time he seemed to only want to protect her. Strength and determination faltering, she stepped forward, closing the gap between them. She looked up at him and reached for his face. His scar drawing in her left hand. She traced it as she studied his sad, pleading eyes. She also felt a sense of panic coming off him. Rey rocked up onto her toes and Ben’s hands reached for her waist, shaking.   
“Ben...” Rey’s breath touched his face.  
~  
Chewie was getting tired of waiting. How long could it take to rummage through a small room? He imagined Finn and Rose had already spring Zorri from the brig, so he and Rey needed to get a move on if they were going to catch the Falcon in time.   
Chewie turned around and walked to the door that led to the quarters. He didn’t hear anything going on inside and was concerned that something happened to Rey while she was searching. He raised his bowcaster and hit the control panel. The door slid open, and to his horror, Kylo Ren had Rey in his grips. He instantly shot and Kylo Ren’s frame slid down, a gaping wound in his abdomen.   
“CHEWIE!” Rey screamed and she used all her strength to catch the Supreme Leader. Chewie was ready to take the kill shot until Rey threw her hand out and he found himself smashed against the wall. Dazed, he stood back up, leaving his weapon dangling at his side. He yelled at Rey and to his surprise, Kylo Ren was the one to answer.  
“It’s not what you think, Chewie. I’m going to help Rey.” Chewie hadn’t talked with Ben since he was so young. It almost didn’t feel real. He was so small and gentle back then and now he’s such a menacing leader. What happened?  
“Chewie, I want you to go meet up with Finn and Rose. I need to get Ben patched up before he dies because of your haste. Go ahead and load up on the Falcon and I’ll meet you there.” Rey was clearly angry, and Chewie knew better than to argue with someone who carried a lightsaber. He turned around and walked through the door, numb. He glanced back as Rey used the Force to close the door behind him. He turned around a land started jogging towards the hall that he last saw Finn and Rose in. Once he found the couple, with a weak, masked woman between them, he gave them the go ahead to call in the Falcon.   
Poe brought the Falcon to the hangar they were waiting in and they all jumped onboard. Puzzled looks were passed around as Chewie explained what happened with Rey and Kylo Ren.   
“You just left her there with the Supreme Leader?!” Finn was livid. “We have to go get her! He’s going to kill her!”   
Chewie had to squash that idea, knowing that Rey wouldn’t want them to go back for her. He shared about how, upon further reflection, things may not have truly been what he’d seen.  
“Wait, my Shryiiwook is not the best. Did you just say Rey... was about to... kiss... Kylo Ren?” The color drained from Poe’s face. The whole group was obviously in disbelief. “Why would Rey ever do that?! C’mon Chewie! How could you leave her like that? What could they possibly be doing now?” Poe couldn’t wrap his mind around all of it. Rey betrayed them by flirting with the enemy. He couldn’t stand for it. “If that’s how she’s going to play during this war, fine, we’re leaving.” Poe ran towards the pilot seat and started mashing buttons in preparation for light speed. Finn ran in the cockpit and spun Poe’s chair around.   
“Are you crazy?! We can’t leave Rey here. She needs us!”   
Poe’s eye’s widened. “She has her supreme lover, what does she need us for?! You know, I’ve suspected something like this for a while now. She’s been withdrawn and cryptic with us from the start. All this time, she’s been shacking up with Kylo Ren and doing who-knows-what for him. How do we know she’s even on our side?!”  
“We know she’s on our side because she’s a Jedi. She won’t betray us.” Finn’s voice added a sense of calm that Poe clearly lacked.   
“I’m waiting 15 more minutes, then we’re out of here.” Poe’s choice was made, and now all Finn could do was hope Rey would make it back in time.


	5. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Road trips make for lots of time to write! I didn’t expect to get another chapter out so fast, but the words just came tumbling out of me for this chapter.   
> This is where my story is going to start to really pull away from the TROS story. We’ll still see a lot of the same places, though, so you will still have a mental image of what you’re reading.   
> Hope you enjoy!

Ben was fighting for air. It had been a year since his last shot from the Wookiee’s bowcaster, but he hadn’t forgotten the agony that weapon brought on. Sometimes he couldn’t believe he went on to fight after that shot on Starkiller Base. This was worse, though. Directly through the right side of his rib cage, probably injuring the lung, which would be why it was so hard to breath. Rey tried her hardest to lift him up with minimal luck.   
“Ben, I’m going to need your help. I can’t lift you by myself.” Rey’s voice was so soothing. Maybe it would be nice to just fade away now so that the last thing he heard was her concern for him. That’s not enough. He was so close to having her body and soul just moments ago, before Chewie had to barge in and nearly kill him. He deserved it, though. Chewie was still heartbroken over Han and would never forgive Ben for what he did. Why should anyone forgive him? Why should Rey? Ben’s self-loathing started to weigh heavy on him. He began drifting out of consciousness, only able to hold on to Rey’s image hovering over him.  
“Ben. Ben? Ben! Stay with me, Ben. Look at me.” Rey held his head between her hands and whispered something he didn’t understand. She gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and sat back on her knees by his side. He couldn’t see what she was doing, but he started feeling a faint tugging feeling over his wound. Was she letting him die? It’s what he deserves....

“Ben? Can you hear me?” Rey’s puzzled face was what he opened his eyes to. She was so perfect. Why was she still there? How long was he out?   
“What happened?” Ben groaned as he lifted his head a bit.   
“Well, I had no idea if you had any bacta laying around, so I tried something.” She blushed and looked away.   
“You read about force healing and tried it out on me?” He said it the most gentle way he could. He didn’t want her to feel embarrassed about it because obviously it worked. He felt good as new. She gave a slight nod.   
“How long was I out?”  
“Just a couple minutes! It healed up really fast. How do you feel?” Rey was beaming. Clearly proud of her work.  
“I’m feeling good. A little sore, but nothing compared to other battle scars.” Rey’s face fell. Feelings of guilt were passing between them. Ben instantly regretted bringing up scars. But Rey’s eyes stole him away from more self-loathing. She was staring at his face in awe and lifted a hand to trace his right cheek.   
“Your scar is gone! Is force healing supposed to do that?” Rey was mesmerized. Ben sat up and brought his hand to hers to feel the missing scar. He’d gotten so used to his cheek being bisected that it was bizarre not finding the deep trench in his face.   
“I haven’t heard of healing anything other than what one focuses on. And I’ve never healed before, so I can’t speak from experience.” Ben had a vast knowledge of force abilities, but given force healing was considered a light side ability, Snoke never enforced that practice. That thought brought a twinge of pain.   
Rey was oblivious to his internal struggles. She was still holding onto his mended cheek and started leaning towards him. Ben’s heart began to pound as he waited for her to close the gap. He was unworthy of this, so while he would never ask any of this of her, he would patiently wait for her to lead the way. Her eyes drifted down to his mouth and then closed as she leaned into him. Her lips met his and without a second’s hesitation, Ben was sweeping her onto his lap, wrapping one arm around her back and the other behind her head. She broke away much too soon, in Ben’s opinion, but she looked up at him and smiled. Ben couldn’t stop it anymore. For the first time since he was a teenager, he smiled. It was the most natural feeling in all the galaxy. Rey leaned back, taking in all his happiness.   
“Ben. I want you to come with me. Leave all this behind and help me learn all I can about the force. About myself.”   
How could he pass that up. In this moment he realized that Rey is all he’s ever wanted. Someone who could see past his scars and love his true self. Kylo Ren is dead and gone. The Supreme Leadership means nothing. But the resources would be helpful to have for what needs to be done. “I can’t go with you, not yet. I have things that have to be taken care of here.”   
Rey’s excitement waned as she realized what she was asking of him. It was unrealistic.   
“But I will help you. Take it.” He gestured toward his grandfather’s helmet. “Please, just be wary of what it shows you and where it takes you. I can’t lose you.”   
Rey gave him a small smile and leaned in for another short kiss. “Thank you.”

Alarms began blaring through the entire ship. Rey and Ben jumped to their feet and Ben reached for his comm unit.   
“What’s going on General?” Ben’s voice instantly went stone cold as he talked with the person on the other side of the comm. He glanced at Rey with a sad look. “The Falcon was found in an unmanned hangar. Stormtroopers are on their way. Is that your ride out of here?” Ben’s face was split between sadness and pain. Sadness that Rey’s only chance of escape was about to get blasted to pieces, and pain because he couldn’t bare to lose that last piece of his father. He had dreamed of growing up to fly that ship.   
“I have to get back to them. They’ve been waiting all this time.” Rey looked sad, too, but there was a hope in her voice.   
“I’ll get you there.” Ben hated to see her go, but he had no choice. She would be captured and tortured if she stayed here. “Follow me.”  
~  
“That’s it. My fifteen minutes is up. I’m firing her up.” Poe began mashing control buttons and the Falcon’s engine roared to life. Finn ran to the open loading ramp, anxious for Rey to show up at the last second. 

Ben ushered Rey into the hangar and she watched as her adopted ship started pulling out of the hangar. Stormtroopers filed in behind Ben with weapons pointed at Rey. She turned around gave Ben a slight nod as she started walking towards the Falcon. Ben held his hand up to stay the stormtroopers’ fire. The Falcon had already turned completely around and was ready to take off. Rey hadn’t reached the loading ramp in time. Ben could see the former stormtrooper standing on the ramp waving his arms, trying to get Rey to jump. The Falcon was pulling away. The energy coming off the tail end was pushing Ben back and his stormtroopers were falling out of ranks behind him. With one hand he used the Force to hold himself in place and with the other he used all his strength to hold the Falcon at a distance close enough that Rey could make the jump to the loading ramp. As she leapt, Hux and Pryde walked in behind Ben and brought a pipe across the back of his head. The room started spinning. Ben caught one last look at Rey screaming, held back by her friend. He heard her yell his name a couple more times before the Falcon disappeared in the stars and his world went black.


	6. Supreme Leader

“You care to fill us in on what happened there?!” Poe was livid and obviously struggling to keep his hands at his side and away from Rey’s face. “I was happy to leave you there with your Supreme Leader! You’re lucky Finn stuck up for you or you’d be in a torture chamber! And what’s going on with Kylo Ren?!”  
“Ben. His name is Ben. You grew up with him, Poe. You of all people should know who he is.” Rey was exhausted. She didn’t have the energy to fight with Poe about this right now. Not to mention, her head was throbbing, as if she was the one who got hit by the pipe and not Ben. All she could think about was how quiet the other side of the bond was. She kept reaching out and met nothing but darkness and silence. He wasn’t dead, though. She knew that.  
“How long have you two...?” Poe’s voice trailed off as he let his audience finish the question. Finn and Rose, tucked in a corner tending to the woman who must be Zorri, both froze and turned their gaze to Rey. Everyone was instantly uncomfortable, waiting for Rey to defend herself.  
“Look, I’m going to tell you, but I don’t even fully understand it, so bear with me. It started last year...” Rey couldn’t even get a full sentence out without another explosion from Poe.  
“Last year?! You’ve been ‘working’ with the enemy for a year?!” Poe’s face was burning with rage. He rushed forward, gripping Rey’s arm and yanking her up against the wall of the Falcon. “How can we trust anything you tell us? You have been living a lie!”  
Finn stepped up and grabbed Poe by the wrist and pulled him away from Rey. “Give her a chance to talk, man.” Finn was so calm and intrigued. Poe was still incredulous, but backed off and sat down to regain some composure.  
“Mind if I continue?” Rey couldn’t stand how crazy Poe could get. After he nodded as he watched the floor, Rey picked up where she left off. “Last year, when I was on Starkiller Base, he and I entered each others’ minds. He was trying to find information about Luke, so I turned it around and found information about him. During that moment, something must have linked our minds. I already felt a strange draw to him, but it’s like that moment sealed it. After that I started seeing him in my mind. I can only explain it as a secret space opened for just the two of us to be in together, even if we were light years away from each other. The force pushed us together multiple times while I was on Ach-To training with Luke. I would be alone somewhere and he would materialize right in front of me. I learned about who he is and some things that explain why he is the way he is.” Rey paused and studied the faces in the room. No one seemed to be showing too much emotion about what she’d shared so far, so she hesitantly began the next part. “I fought Luke in Ben’s defense. Luke senses darkness in him, and rather than try to help him, he stood over his own nephew and tried to murder him in his sleep. Luke knew what he did and I was overcome with anger, but also compassion for Ben. So, I went to him. Chewie took me to the Supremacy, no questions asked.”  
At this, Finn’s mouth dropped open. “Why did you go there?! You could have died!”  
“But I didn’t. Ben had no choice but to take me to Snoke, but something changed while we were there. Snoke ordered Ben to kill me, but instead he killed Snoke.” Rey barely got the name out before the room erupted in questions.  
“He killed Snoke?! A broadcast was put out that you did! Hux sent his whiny voice across the whole galaxy that the Jedi girl killed the Supreme Leader and that you were wanted, dead or alive.” Finn couldn’t wrap his mind around what he was hearing. Rey’s image had been blasted to the entire galaxy to put a bounty on her head. But it had been Hux. Kylo Ren never spoke a word about the death of Supreme Leader Snoke.  
Rey interrupted his thought train. “I don’t know why I was framed. All I can assume is Ben had to say it was me because he would’ve been executed on the spot if anyone knew it was him. But while we were in the throne room, Ben emerged from his Kylo Ren shell. He wanted me to join him. I’m not sure what he had in mind with all of that, but I knew I couldn’t stay, so I ran. Since then we’ve only had a few bonded moment, but a couple weeks ago we had a shared vision about the past and his family. Ever since I have been feeling a strong pull in the force towards this.” Rey held up the helmet Ben had let her take. Every eye in the room darted between the helmet and Rey’s face.  
For the first time, Zorri spoke. “Is that Darth Vader’s helmet?” Her voice was weak but confident in her question.  
“Yeah. I touched it during the bond and Ben and I were taken to different places and times of his grandfather’s past. The only other person that was present in all the scenes was his old Jedi master, Obi Wan Kenobi.” Rey wasn’t sure if the group would feel misled knowing that this was the reason they risked their lives.  
Poe was the first to show his displeasure with the situation. “So, we ran in there and almost got blown up because you wanted a magic helmet? I really don’t see how this was necessary. We’re trying to win a war here, and you’re just off flirting with our enemy and hanging out in his chambers while we wait to pick you up from your date around a dead guy’s helmet?!”  
Rey didn’t have much to say to that. She knew it would come off as selfish if they found out about everything. There was no hiding anymore, though. No doubt, they would immediately get back to base and tell Leia everything. Then she’d have to explain everything again to a hopeful mother. Her mind began to wander off at that point back to Ben. She was beginning to feel some flutters of life from the other side of the bond. It wasn’t much, but at least there was some assurance that Ben was alive. She was about to say something to Finn, but her words were stolen from her. A sharp pain shot through her stomach and she crumpled to the floor as shocks coursed through her body.  
~  
Ben started to wake up and looked around the dark room he was in. It was unmistakably a torture room on his star destroyer. He was chained by the wrists and ankles and his knees were locked to keep him in a kneeling position on the floor. He was without his standard gear and tunic, wearing just his pants, boots, and long sleeve undershirt. His head was pounding and his vision was still blurry from the blow Pryde delivered earlier. He could feel Rey prodding, trying to reach him, but he needed to keep her out. She didn’t need to be worrying about him.  
“Ah, he’s finally awake.” Hux walked in with Pryde close behind. “You know, last time I saw you passed out, your little scavenger had just abandoned you after you killed Snoke for her.”  
Ben’s eyes immediately threw daggers at Hux’s face. “How do you know about that?”  
“Do you seriously think I wouldn’t check the recordings to find out what truly happened? I saw your little chat in the elevator. I saw you command that Jedi laser sword to run though our Supreme Leader. I saw the way you begged her to join you. Tell me, Ren, did you expect the Jedi to fall for that proposal? Did you think you’d sweep her off her feet and make her an empress? Have you ever wanted a girl to want you so bad?”  
“Enough, Hux! You can mock all you want, but in the end, I am the Supreme Leader!”  
“Well, not any more.” Hux’s face twisted into an evil smile. He looked over at Pryde who smiled along with him. “Kylo Ren, you are relieved of your duties and can bow to your new Supreme Leader. Oh wait, you already are!” Hux backed away and stalked out the door with Pryde hot on his heels. “Allegiant General, see to it that Kylo Ren is loaded on a transport and left deserted on Jakku. He’ll enjoy getting to experience the miserable life that his scavenger girl had.”  
At that the door snapped closed and Ben was left alone. Only a few minutes passed before a probe droid entered and injected him with a solution that sent him into the darkness.


	7. I Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Ben-heavy chapter. And I’m okay with that ;)   
> My favorite scene from TROS was Ben facing Han, so I had to find a way to incorporate that into my story. It was beautiful! I hope I did it justice!   
> Enjoy! :)

Ben opened his eyes to a harsh, blinding sun. Around him was nothing but sand and the heat was unbearable. He stumbled to his feet and held his hand up to shield his eyes from the dust kicking up in his face. He couldn’t find any signs of civilization anywhere. Without any choice but to start walking, he slowly began putting one foot in front of the other. He was numb. The effects of the substance Hux had him injected with was still lingering in his veins. It was even weakening his connection to the force. He’d never felt so alone.   
“You’re not alone.”  
Ben tore his eyes away from his feet and looked up to a vision of his father standing in front of him.   
“Hey kid.” Han Solo’s smooth voice had always calmed a young Ben. He always wanted to be just like his father. Things were so simple back then, flying around with him and Chewie in the Falcon, getting his first blaster from Lando, and dreaming of being the future addition to their little team. But the Force had different plans. Ben was never able to shake the voices inside his head pushing him to the dark side of the force, voices that inevitably pushed him to the worst decision of his life. Running his own father through with his lightsaber was a choice that he never would have made, but Snoke was always there, always making him act in ways contrary to what he truly wanted. The scene had played in his head every day, watching Han’s hopeful pleas, asking for his help to break away from the pain, surrendering his lightsaber, and then somehow finding that lightsaber coming out the other side of his father’s abdomen. And through all of that, Han still loved him. “Ben, why are you still beating yourself up?”   
“Your just a vision. The heat is causing me to see you. You’re not really here.” Ben was struggling, unable to bring himself to face his father. How could he ever gain his forgiveness?  
“Yes, I’m just a memory, but I’m your memory. You know I never understood all that Force stuff, and I didn’t support you and how you had to deal with it, but it is a part of you regardless of whether I understand it or not. But I do understand that you are strong in the Force and it’s brought me to you for a reason. What do you need, son?”  
Ben was struggling to find the words, and he was brought back to their last conversation, wondering if things could have gone differently. “I want to be free of this pain. I know what I have to do, but I don’t know if I have the strength to do it.”  
“You do, kid.” Han smiled and lifted his hand. Ben felt a soft caress on his cheek, but this time it was welcome. He lifted his hand and wrapped it around his father’s.  
“Dad...” Ben choked on his words. It had been so long since he had expressed his admiration for his father. A tear fell from his eye as he gathered the strength to say what needed to be said. But before he could get the words out Han smiled and said, “I know.”  
Han’s image faded before him and Ben fell to his knees. Never in his life had he felt so defeated, but so free. He allowed himself to kneel in the sand and finally mourn his father's death. He cried as the Force flooded back into him, but instead of anger and hate surrounding him, he found himself being filled with compassion and forgiveness. He felt alive again for the first time in years and the voices in his head were instantly silent.   
“Ben?” Rey now filled the place where Han had just stood. He looked at her with sore eyes as she stepped toward him and placed a hand on his shoulder. She crouched down in front of him and pulled is body to hers. She rested her head over his shoulder as he wept into hers. “Ben, where are you?”   
He brought a sleeve to his eyes to wipe away the tears and rested his forehead on her shoulder. “Hux stranded me on Jakku. He took over everything, knocked me out, and dumped me here to experience the life that you had. Rey, he knows it was me. He knows I killed Snoke. I don’t know what to do here or how to get away.” Ben felt so broken, weak considering who he was crying to.   
“Hey, I survived alone in Jakku as a child, I have no doubt you’ll get out of there. Tell me what you see around you.”   
“I can’t see much, just endless sand.” Ben was losing hope and he was starting to lose strength because of the dehydration.   
“Do you see any hills? Any downed ships?”  
Ben squinted and noticed an AT-AT laying on its side in the far distance. “I see something that looks like an old AT-AT far to my right. That’s it.”  
“Perfect! That was where I lived. I purposely lived away from Nimma Outpost so that I wouldn’t be messed with. Before I left, I had some food left and maybe some water in my canteen. Go there, get some rest, and head to Nimma Outpost in the morning. I don’t think you’ll have any problems rigging a ship from Unkar Plutt’s ship yard and getting away from there.” Rey was so confident it almost hurt. It broke Ben’s heart that this is the life Rey had. He leaned back and watched her face. She was looking at him with such hope, but there was some obvious reservation.   
“You’re not alone right now, are you?” Ben could tell that she was uncomfortable.  
“I’m on the Falcon. The Resistance knows everything. Finn and Poe are standing in the other room, no doubt listening to everything. I just sent them out of the room when I felt the bond opening because I didn’t want them to actually see you.” Rey sighed. “I’m so sorry, Ben. Jakku is an awful place. When you find your way off the planet, contact me here on the Falcon. I’ll give you my coordinates and we’ll figure all this out.” She leaned in for a quick, soft kiss and then she faded away.   
Ben took a few minutes to gather his strength and got to his feet. The AT-AT was pretty far away, so he’d have to walk for a long while to reach it. The sun was beginning to set behind him, though, so the heat was beginning to subside and he started his journey to shelter.


	8. The Embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains the #1 thing I feel we needed to see to fill in Ben’s redemption: Reconciliation with his mother. I know the movie couldn’t give it to us after the loss of Carrie Fisher, may she Rest In Peace, but story allows us to add it in, and it’s a beautiful addition <3  
> I teared up a couple times while writing this chapter because I can feel the emotions as a mother, myself. I even named my son Ben after I watched TLJ and truly fell in love with Ben Solo. This one was hard, but beautiful to write :)

The Falcon dropped out of hyperspace and made its slow decent to ground. The Resistance base was as busy as always, and Rey was curious why so many people were constantly running around when there wasn’t that much that could be done at this point in the war. They were nowhere near ready to face the First Order. Leia had hope that the day would come sooner than later. Sometimes Rey wished she possessed the General’s optimism. She did have news for Leia that may cause some worry, though.   
The Falcon touched down and Rey joined the crowd of people running around the camp. She realized she was too anxious, so she took a moment to breath. While Luke Skywalker didn’t teach her much, his advice to just simply breath often echoed in her memory, reminding her that her connection to the Force came strongest when she took the time to relax. After a few deep breaths, she could feel the light pull of Leia’s Force signature. It was never as strong as Ben’s but she assumed it was only because Leia was never fully trained in the Jedi ways.   
Rey followed that pull to a quiet corner of the base where Leia was sitting on a crate with her head in her hands.  
“General?” Rey approached slowly as Leia lifted her head. A smile spread across Leia’s face and she reached a hand toward Rey, inviting her to sit with her.   
“Rey, where did your latest mission take you?” Leia had such a calmness when she spoke to Rey. In some ways, Leia felt like the mother that she never had.   
“That’s what I need to discuss with you: I had Poe fly us to B... Kylo Ren’s star destroyer. I stole something that had been calling me. I knew it was something that you would have a hard time seeing, but I think you should know.” Rey lifted the burned helmet from her bag and rested it in Leia’s hands. She watched Leia’s face intently, trying to read her expression.   
A sigh fell from Leia’s lips. “This brings back so many painful memories and regrets. Vader, my father, tortured me, held me in place as I was forced to watch my home planet blink out of existence by the Death Star, nearly turned my brother to the dark side... I have no compassion for him, but Luke believes that, in the end, Vader regretted everything he did to us and the rest of the galaxy. I wish I had Luke’s confidence in that. And now... Now I watch, from the opposite side of the war, that my son is following this exact same evil path. I hate to watch him fall further into the darkness.”  
Rey couldn’t hide it anymore. The tears started falling down her cheeks. Leia lifted her chin and studied her eyes.  
“Oh Rey, I don’t need to place my burdens on your shoulders. Ben’s path is his own to choose and none of us in his own family were able to save him from following in Vader’s footsteps.”  
“Leia, there’s so much you don’t know about your son.” Those were the only words she could choke out before she began to sob. Leia leaned back, slightly puzzled. Rey reached out her hand and grabbed Leia’s. She could feel how weak Leia’s hands were. A startling realization came to Rey. The reason her force signature was so weak was because of Leia’s waning life. “And you’re dying?”   
Leia hesitated before confirming, and then gentle nodded her head. “Last year, when the First Order attacked during our escape, I suffered serious injuries from being out in space. I’ve been able to continue this long, but the damage was done and my time is coming soon.”  
Rey’s face fell and she began crying again. A thought came to her, though, that might allow Leia the closure she’s been searching for all this time.   
Rey reached out to Ben.   
“I can’t let you leave this life without you knowing who your son truly is. He and I have a bond unlike anything ever seen. If I can reach him, I should be able to pull him into our environment momentarily. Let’s walk over to your tent so we can do this privately.” Rey took Leia’s arm and guided her to the privacy of her tent. Rey was frantically reaching out for Ben in the Force, and slowly, Ben’s form began to materialize inside Leia’s tent. He looked tired and his face was crusted with dried blood. Despite all of that, his appearance made Rey’s breath hitch in her lungs. Leia’s eyes sparkled with tears as she laid eyes on her son for the first time as a man.  
“Ben, did you make it to shelter?” Rey knew now was not the best time for him considering he was wandering through the deserts of Jakku, but she couldn’t let this opportunity die.   
“I’m close. Are you ok? You seem nervous.” Ben’s voice was rough from his dehydration, but the care was still apparent.   
“I have your mother here with me. Ben, she’s dying.” Rey hated to bring such heavy news to him at a time like this, but what choice did she have? “She’s here next to me and can see you. I know you’re struggling, but reach out and focus so you can see my surroundings.”   
Ben stopped walking and planted his feet in the sand. He closed his eyes and let the renewed light force energy flow through him. When his eyes reopened, he found himself standing face to face with his mother.  
“Ben.” Leia’s face was full of the unmistakable love of a mother. She smiled and reached out to take her son’s hand. Ben was cautious, not having connected with her in so long, but didn’t recoil.  
“Mom...” Ben had just faced his father in the desert and was struggling to find the words again to face his mother. “I’m so sorry.” Ben’s words hung in the air as tears began to fall from the eyes of the three in the tent. “I’m sorry about everything. You, dad, Luke.”   
“And I am sorry. I never should have sent you away. I was never there for you when you needed me most. I have held out hope that one day, something would bring you back to me so that I could tell you that. My boy, you are so loved.” Leia clutched Ben’s hand and stepped forward to leaned into her son. Ben wrapped his arms around Leia’s tiny frame and held her in place as his tears fell over her.  
“I love you too, mom.” Ben hadn’t uttered those words in the longest time, but of everyone in the galaxy, he felt Leia deserved them most. But another soul in the room deserved it just as much. Ben looked up at Rey who was watching the scene with tears in her eyes. He motioned for Rey to come over. Rey took his hand and stood by his side as Leia released her embrace. With a quick glance at the hands of her son and Rey, she smiled and look up at Ben’s face. “And I love Rey. She’s been my constant pull back to the light. I wouldn’t have broken away from my demons without her.” Ben leaned down and gently kissed Rey’s forehead, smiled, and started to disappear.   
“Thank you so much, Rey.” Leia was still crying after Ben had faded from in front of her. “I never thought I would see him again, and never would I have imagined that he’d changed.”   
“It hasn’t been easy. He was just banished from the First Order for helping me. He’s stranded on Jakku, trying to find a way off the planet to come meet me. I know he’s an excellent pilot, so I told him where to find a ship and he’ll be on his way in a day or two.”   
Leia was contemplating the salvation of her son. While she loved him and would pardon any wrong he had done in his past, she knew the rest of the Resistance would not be as forgiving. “He can’t come here. As much as I want him to come here, he would be imprisoned or executed as soon as his ship touched ground. You have to meet him somewhere else.”   
Rey was surprised by Leia’s practical response considering the strong emotions she must be processing. “Where should I go?”   
“Well, what were your plans with my father’s helmet? You should carry out your original plans and have Ben meet you there.” Leia had no idea what those plans were, but she knew anywhere was better than where the Resistance was.  
“To be honest, I don’t really know where I’m going with the helmet. It’s been whispering to me, so my intent was to follow those whispers.” Rey felt silly admitting that, but it was the truth.  
“Then go. Take the Falcon, go to wherever you are being called to go. Meet my son there. Maybe he will continue to be a help to you.” Hope flooded Leia’s voice as she imagined the reunion Ben would have with those he loved. Rey, and hopefully herself.  
“I’ll go. But please, Leia, stay with us.” Rey walked forward and hugged Leia with everything she had. For herself and for Ben. She began to cry as reality sunk in that this could be her last time seeing Leia, but Rey believed that there was still more to the story of General Leia Organa.


	9. The Turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this is a long one, but I wanted to fill in EVERYTHING! I’ve had so much time on my hands and I never expected I’d be able to upload two chapters in one day. Oh well! :)  
> Palpatine is back and here you’ll actually learn HOW!

Ben stumbled into the side of the downed AT-AT and took a moment to catch his breath. The remainder of his trek to Rey’s childhood home was spent processing the grief that came with seeing his mother one last time. He was relieved that, after all the horrible things that have happened in his life, his mother held out hope and love for him. She was truly an amazing woman, and that made it even harder to be pulled away from her.  
As he contemplated these things, he circled the AT-AT until he found an opening. It was so small, obviously meant for just Rey’s small frame to fit through. He got down on his knees and slid through the small opening into the dark, cavernous space. There was only a small crack allowing light in, so Ben had to find something to light the room. He couldn’t stand up straight, so he began crawling around the dusty floor until his hands found a bowl with a few scraps of cloth inside. He set it on the ground and sat cross legged next to it. He closed his eyes, pictured the bowl sitting in front of him and hovered his hands above it. A few seconds later, a small spark lit the cloth and brought a flicker of light into the room. Ben watched as the flame grew large enough to cast light onto the walls, and then he turned around to take in the reality of where he was. On the make-shift table was a flower that was long dead and a beautiful golden bell. Beside the table was a mat that was half buried in sand. Ben lifted the side and shook off the dust, saddened by the fact that this was the bed Rey slept on for years. Next to the bed was a small shelf with a doll that resembled an old rebel pilot, and beside it, the most gut wrenching part of the whole place. There were thousands of lines etched into the wall, no doubt a way of counting days. These were the number of days that Rey spent living on her own with nothing more than the hope that one day the family that abandoned her would one day come back. Ben’s heart ached for this Rey, his Rey. She was so strong and survived so much while she was stranded on this awful planet.  
He couldn’t bear to think about that anymore. He found her old canteen laying next to the table and shook. There was a little water left, so he carefully removed the lid and savored every drop that fell into his mouth. The water was old and stale, but he didn’t care. Dehydration was no longer a concern, and now he needed some rest. He shook out the mat again to clear away the rest of the sand and stretched his weary body. Sleep took him quickly, and he dreamt of Rey.  
~  
The Millennium Falcon approached a planet of blue clouds and electricity crackling through the sky. The helmet’s whispers became louder and more coherent as Rey drew closer to the planet’s surface. She knew what she was getting into was risky, but she needed to find answers here. Everywhere she’d looked had been a dead end after dead end. She felt in the Force that this was her path to learning her place in the galaxy. She landed the Falcon outside a dark structure. Lightening was touching the ground all around it and sent shocks through Rey’s body. She loaded the helmet into her bag and began her descent down the ship’s loading ramp. Her feet touched the ground and she immediately was overcome by whispers in her head. She walked forward, trying to focus in on what the voices were saying. As she neared the entrance, a deep voice rumbled in her mind.  
“At last. My boy. You have come.”  
Rey spun around, searching the room she just entered for any other life form. There was no one there. The words seemed to echo through the entire fortress. She gathered her courage and walked towards a platform suspended a few inches above the ground. It was a lift of some kind. Once aboard, the lift slowly began its descent into the dark. Rey ignited her lightsaber to cast a glow over the levels she was passing through. The lift stopped and the voice, again, rang through the chasm.  
“I have been every voice you have ever heard inside your head.”  
This time, the voice altered. She unmistakably detected the vile voice of Snoke. The evil Supreme Leader of the First Order left a mark inside Rey’s mind she could never forget. The voice that followed Snoke’s wasn’t recognizable to her.  
“Who are you?” Rey didn’t let her voice falter. She slowly approached a large structure with needle-like points coming off all around it. It wasn’t identifiable until she circled around it and saw a seat positioned in the middle. A throne.  
“Ah, so my revenge can come at last. I knew the longer you held the helmet of your grandfather, eventually it would lead you to me. I have been looking forward to meeting the last Skywalker for quite some time.” The owner of the dark monologue came forward, strapped to a device teeming with wires and tubes of liquids. It appeared to be a means of unnaturally retaining life in an otherwise lifeless body.  
Rey stepped backwards, away from the deformed creature. “I am not a Skywalker.”  
Laughter filled the empty chasm. “The girl?! This is a fortunate turn of events. You must be Rey.”  
The color drained from Rey’s face. “How do you know who I am?”  
The dark, wired figure moved out of the shadows and moved towards where Rey stood. “I can see you now, young Rey. I have watched you with great interest for many years. I knew who you were the moment the Force bound you to the last Skywalker. He fell to the dark and you rose in the light. You became tethered to him as a balance. I have been pulling him to me since the day he was conceived, and the Force made you to pull him away. I’ve been inside his head his entire life. I’ve seen the visions he’s had of you since the day you were born. You are a part of him as much as himself. A dyad. A pair as strong as the Force itself when together. Alas, I expected to find Skywalker here with my prize, not his better half.”  
Rey’s head was spinning. In all her studying, she never read anything about what was just explained to her. “What is this prize you’re looking for?”  
“Why the relic of my former apprentice, the Skywalker that fell first.” A shriveled hand emerged from the black cloak and the bag was being lifted off Rey’s body. With a quick twist of his hand, the helmet was revealed and flew to the mangled hand. “In my final moments, Anakin Skywalker lifted me over his head and cast my body into a deep chasm. However, he was dying from the weakness he showed in protecting his son. In that moment, I bound myself to the mask he wore. The last of who I was lived on in the relic of Darth Vader, my murderer. My body was recovered and revived, but my spirit is weak. With the helmet now in my possession, I can restore myself to my former glory and return as Emperor of the galaxy!”  
“Emperor? Emperor Palpatine? You were just a myth behind the face of Vader. How? How is this possible? How did you know Ben would come here and restore you? What now that he hasn’t?” Rey didn’t know how to comprehend what was happening.  
“Oh Rey, little do you know. I have foreseen everything. Your dyad bond has changed things slightly, but you will do just as well as Skywalker. In fact, this may be a better way.”  
“A better way for what?” Rey was uncomfortable, unable to break herself away from the Emperor’s pull. She was slowly stepping backwards to sense a way to run. She was brought to a halt as her foot slipped and she crashed down to her hands and a leg dangled over a deep hole in the ground. She quickly got back to her feet and stared down the weak old man.  
“All I want is to rule the galaxy once more without the filth of the Skywalkers in my way. Two generations have betrayed me, and the third must bear the consequence. Rey, I am taking you on as my new apprentice, and together we will end the Skywalkers and you will rule beside me as Empress.” The Emperor lifted his hands and force-held Vader’s helmet between them. Electricity sparked from his finger tips and he extracted his own life-Force that was bound in the relic. His body began to expand and flesh returned to his fingers. His eyes, which were glazed over, took on a golden glow, and his body lifted away from the machine that was keeping him alive. Lightening flashed in all directions and he slowly lowered his body until his feet touched the floor. He smiled wickedly at Rey and held out a hand.  
“I won’t do it. How can I kill the other half of my own life?”  
“Naive girl, there is so much you have yet to learn of the Force. The darkside has powers you cannot even imagine. I can teach you. You want to see who you are and where you came from. I can show you.” The Emperor stepped in Rey’s direction with hand still extended.  
“How do you know about my family?” Rey’s heart ached. Answers is what she came for and they were just within reach. It felt wrong, but she had to know. She slowly started to raise her hand.  
“I know many things. I am still weak, but you can help me regain my full strength, then I can teach you all I know. Take my hand child. I will show you who you are.” The Emperor crooned the last words, sending Rey just over the edge, and she took his hand. “Good, good.” The Emperor squeezed his eyes closed as he took Rey to the depths of her own mind.  
The world around Rey was blinding and dusty. She stood on a desert planet, held by the arm by Unkar Plutt. Her small voice screamed for her parents to come back. She had relived this day so many times and it was just as agonizing to see it again as it felt the day it actually happened.  
“Your father was the child of an old Jedi Knight. He feared his father because of the wrong that the Jedi had done. The stories of how the Jedi attempted to take over the Republic and killed all who opposed them reigned in the galaxy long after the decimation of the Jedi Order. The day your father was old enough, he ran as far away as he could from your grandfather. He himself was strong in the force, but he never allowed himself to use it, and thus he believed that eventually it would simply go away. A few years later, his wife bore him a child. You were his pride and joy and he was relieved that you never seemed to show any signs of having the ability to wield the force. That is, until you did. By the time you were five years old, your father was so afraid of you that he and your mother traveled to the most desolate planet they could find: Jakku. They sold you to Unkar Plutt and left you there in the hope that they’d never see you again and that the life there would keep you from discovering your own power in the force. They never lived to find out, though. The memory you’ve suppressed all this time is that your parents never made it off Jakku. Your immaturity in the force led to a disaster for them. As their ship pulled away, you reached with all your might and sent it crashing down with the drop of your hand.”  
Rey released the Emperor’s hand and sank to the ground. Tears fell to the floor as she mourned the parents who feared her. “What were their names?”  
“I wish I could tell you, child. It is a piece of your history I cannot reach. But there may be a way to learn, if you’ll find something for me. There was a time, prior to the Skywalkers, that I looked as a real man and my power was unmatched. Once I’ve found that last piece of who I was, I will be able to tell you anything you want to know.”  
“What do you need?” So close to everything she’s always wanted to know, Rey was ready for one more step.  
“Go to the forest moon of Endor. My life force is contained in one more item there. The Death Star fell on that moon. My throne contains a holocron that I held close to me at all times. Retrieve it, bring it back to me, and my strength will be more than it’s ever been and I will know all things! Go forth my apprentice!”  
~  
Ben startled awake. It all seemed like a dream, but the reality came crashing down on him that his exhausted state bonded him to Rey as he witnessed her confrontation on Exegol. He watched in horror as the man who singlehandedly destroyed his family dragged his dyad partner to the depths of the dark side. The pain of losing her to the darkness was rippling through him and made it hard to breath. He jumped off the mat and stepped out of the AT-AT with a resolve he’d never felt before. He had to get to Rey. He knew exactly where Endor was, all he needed was a ship. He made off in the direction that Rey had told him Nimma Outpost was. It didn’t take long before he was coming up on a fenced-in lot that was full of ships. They were all junk except for one. His eyes locked on the TIE Whisper sitting in the far corner. He stopped a passer-by and asked them if they knew where the ship had come from. Apparently a high ranking officer was sent to ensure the death of Kylo Ren, but instead he met his own death. The ship was compounded and was soon to be picked for parts, but that day would never come. Ben snuck around to the back of the lot and jumped over the fence. He climbed into the cockpit and rustled with a few wires until the TIE came to life. He grinned at the thought of using a skill that he had learned from his father. He punched in a few codes and coordinates, flicked some switches and was lifting off the ground. Blaster bullets started pinging off the sides of the ship as Ben decided to try one more thing in honor of his father. He turned the handles until the TIE was pointing toward outer space and he pushed the lever to activate the hyper drive. His back violently met the back of his seat as the TIE tore towards the stars and he left the desert wasteland of Jakku in his wake.


	10. Darkness

The TIE Whisper touched down on a grassy surface. Ben couldn’t sense Rey anywhere near him. He jumped out of the cockpit and looked around for any other signs of life. There was nothing but a raging ocean in the distance. He made his way toward the tumultuous waters and stood on the coast. The remains of the Death Star stood partly under the water, but enough was visible to assure him he was in the right place. The waves were crashing in every direction and Ben knew his only hope of getting to the wreckage was to find somewhere to land his ship within it. He jogged back to the Whisper and fired it back up. Gently gliding around the mass of metal in the water, he found a high, flat area he could leave the ship on. He powered down and walked out onto the Death Star. A strange feeling passed through him as he recalled the stories of how his uncle redeemed his long-lost grandfather in this very place. His grandfather also gave his life here. He wasn’t sure if it was just his nerves, but he felt butterflies as he found an opening and dropped down into the depths of the Death Star remains. A large portion seemed watertight, so there was plenty of space for Ben to explore. He jumped from a few beams before landing in what appeared to be an old hallway leading to living quarters. He felt a strange pull to a certain door. The metal was jammed, and obviously the control panel wouldn’t be able to activate it. Ben reached out his hand and used the Force to throw the door to the side. Before entering, he took a deep breath and examined the room from the outside. There wasn’t much there but a strange, egg-shaped structure with a break in the middle. Once again, he used the Force and lifted the top half of the structure up, and a small circular seat was revealed. Ben, seemingly losing control of his own agency, was pulled forward and forced to a sitting position in the center of the chamber. The top of it slammed down around him and the space went black.   
“Who’s there?” Ben was confused. He never sensed anyone else there, so who could have caused this to happen?   
“Ben.” A light blue figure began to appear in front of him. The figure was a young man, no older than 25, with long, wavy, brown hair. He had a soft face and was wearing dark brown Jedi robes. Ben took a moment to identify the face looking back at him.  
“Grandfather?” Prior to Rey’s vision, Ben had never seen his grandfather’s face. His only interaction with him had been through the voice of Vader. Seeing and hearing Anakin Skywalker was a very different experience.   
“My grandson. I’m so sorry that you are suffering because of my mistakes. I wish I could offer my life again to save you from the trials ahead.” Anakin’s face was so sincere. Regardless of the darkness he held inside him, the light would forever shine through. “I was once the chosen one, but little did I know that it was not just me, but my line that was created by the Force to bring balance. That includes you. You are a Skywalker.”   
Ben began to tremble as the weight of his grandfather’s words came crashing down on him. “How can I balance the Force? I’ve only recently learned the error of my ways on the dark side. I’m far from being able to balance anything, even myself.”  
“The girl. Your dyad. The two of you, together, are the balance of the light and the dark. You are prone to your dark side history but are constantly being called to the light. However, your dyad is your opposite. She is pure light, but at this moment, she has fallen to the dark. It is your calling to save her. Eliminate the threat of the Sith on Exegol. Bring balance to the Force through your bond. Show her who she really is.”   
“But who is she? The Emperor told her that she is the granddaughter of an old Jedi Knight, but who?” Ben was getting anxious.  
“This was my chambers. In it I kept everything I held dear.” Anakin lifted his hands to allow Ben to rise out of the meditation chamber. “Open the panel on the floor just by the table. Inside you will find the lightsaber of my old master, Obi wan Kenobi. The saber is rightfully hers.”   
“She’s the granddaughter of your master?” Ben was shocked, but in a way, relieved. It made sense that the brotherhood of Kenobi and Skywalker would continue through their lineage.   
“She is my granddaughter.” Another man with a blue glow appeared next to Anakin Skywalker and placed a hand on the shoulder of his ghostly counterpart. “Please, as I was once the only hope for the salvation of your family, you are now the only hope for mine.”   
“I know what I have to do.” Ben nodded his head at the two men and they both gave him a quick smile and nod as they faded back into the Force. Ben pulled the lightsaber from its compartment and clipped it to his waist. Rey was told to search the Emperor’s throne room, so Ben resolved to get there first. He left his grandfather’s quarters and made his way through the ruins in search of the Sith holocron.   
~  
Rey guided the Falcon over Endor. The ocean beneath her swayed back and forth, revealing the Death Star within. The Falcon was too big to land anywhere in the water. She decided she’d try her luck. She lowered the ramp, leaving the Falcon hovering over the beam she was focused on. After leaping onto the surface of the Death Star, she turned back to the Falcon. She squeezed her eyes closed and with all her strength in the Force, she pushed the ship to dry land. It was such a long distance, Rey couldn’t believe it was an easy task. She had dark side energy coursing through her, though, making her act more on emotion than she was used to.   
Rey started down the beam and ducked into the upper levels of the ruins. Opening her mind, she reached out in the Force searching for the holocron, hoping it would call for her. The familiar whispers began calling her and she traveled in the direction they were coming from.   
It took some time, but after following the voices calling to her, Rey entered a large room with broken circular windows. There wasn’t much else in the space, but the throne by one of the windows was hard to miss. The room was filled with voices.   
“Strike me down... I am a Jedi, like my father before me... Your hate has made you powerful... I will never turn to the dark side... If you will not turn to the dark side, perhaps she will... your sister.”   
These words rang through the room like a memory. The words that were last spoken here. Rey felt uneasy, but moved closer to the throne. She touched the arm of the chair and found the lid of a small opening. She slid it back and revealed a small pyramid-shaped object, glowing green. She reached out and her hand began to shake violently the moment her skin made contact with the cool metal. Holocron still in hand, she stumbled backwards and gasped as the room changed around her. The throne was restored to its original upright position and the windows reformed their shape. She turned around to run, but she was yanked back and spun to face the throne again. Now, instead of an empty seat, a version of herself looked back at her. This Rey was covered in black robes and her eyes were sunken in and golden yellow. She had a slight smile on her face as she slowly stood.   
“The Empress. She’s come to take her place.” Rey’s dark-self detached an odd looking lightsaber from her belt. It ignited and two beams of bright red light emerged side by side. Then, with a simple flick of her wrist, the two beams separated and the saber become one long mechanism with its blades on either end of the hilt. Rey stumbled back again and ignited her own lightsaber.  
“Let’s see if you’re truly worthy of being a Sith Lord and Empress of the galaxy.” At that, the black-clad Rey lunged and struck the blue of the Skywalker saber.   
At first, Rey was stumbling further and further back as her alter-ego bore down with relentless attacks. She was a strong opponent, but Rey knew what had to be done to fend off the attacks. She let the dark side flow through her. She let out a ferocious scream and charged her mirror image. She swung the lightsaber with high, arching blows, beating the dark version of herself to the floor.   
Just as Rey held up her blade to bring it down on her dark-self, the holocron was snatched out of her hand. The Sith-Rey disappeared right in front of her eyes and Rey spun on her heals and swung her lightsaber at a startled Ben.   
Ben jumped backwards to avoid her strike. He rested the holocron on his leg. “What are you doing, Rey?”  
“Give it to me.” Rey snarled at him. Ben’s face fell lax and he just watched her. “Give it... to... me!”   
Ben pursed his lips, contemplating where to go from here. It seemed a fight was inevitable, but he couldn’t fight her. He’d never been able to fight her.   
“I can’t let you take this to the Emperor. Look what it’s already done to you! This needs to be destroyed.” Ben chose his words carefully.   
“Don’t do it. I need that!” Rey’s voice went from anger to pleading. But Ben’s choice was made. He reached up, called on the Force, and crushed the holocron in his hand.  
“NO!” Rey screamed and launched herself at a defenseless Ben. She swung her saber over and over again, never making contact with Ben. He ducked and dodged every blow she tried to deliver. Then he remembered the saber he had been guided to by his grandfather. On Rey’s next blow, he met her blade with the Kenobi blade. Her eyes widened as she took in his new lightsaber.  
“Where did you get that?!” Rey was angry.  
“It’s yours. If you stop trying to kill me for a minute I can explain it to you.” Ben was already growing impatient. Rey’s strikes didn’t cease. Ben deflected every attack she made with ease. He never noticed how much her fighting style mirrored his own. It made her attempts to wound him predictable. They found themselves fighting through different spaces within the Death Star until they had made their way to the outside and they were being hammered by waves from every direction.   
“Rey! Look at what you’re doing! It’s me! Stop fighting and let me explain!” Ben needed her to listen. She wouldn’t give up, though. She kept coming at him despite her increasing weakness. After a few more strikes, Ben decided it was time to use his own strength against her. Without delivering a killing blow, he smashed her saber to the ground with his own, sending her to her knees in front of him. She was now at his mercy.   
Rey looked up at him with sadness in her eyes. She was waiting for the saber in Ben’s hand to run her through, but it never came. Ben knelt down in front of her and took her saber. He deactivated them both and clipped them to his belt.  
The dark side high that Rey was riding on was now beginning to wane. Her eyes began to water as she looked into Ben’s worried eyes.   
“I know what it’s like to lose yourself in the darkside, Rey, but you have to fight it. This isn’t you.” Ben voice was calm and he was doing everything he could to talk Rey down.  
“Ben.” Rey’s regret started to bubble up as she realized she was so lost in the dark that she had tried to kill her own dyad. “I’m so sorry. Hold me. Hold me, please, like you did before all of this happened.” Rey was sobbing, swallowed by her guilt of falling for the darkness. All she wanted was answers, but at what cost. She could’ve killed Ben, the only person in the galaxy who truly understood her.   
Ben pulled her in and held her close as she sobbed into his shoulder. He stroked her wet hair and gentle told her, “You don’t need the Emperor to show you who you are.” He unclipped the Kenobi lightsaber from his waist and handed it to Rey. “This is yours. It belonged to Obi wan Kenobi, your grandfather.”   
“Kenobi? Isn’t he who trained your grandfather?” Rey, puzzled, reached out to hold the saber.   
“Obi wan was Anakin Skywalker’s Jedi master. But their relationship went beyond just master and apprentice. They were like brothers, each others’ family when they had no one else.” Ben placed the saber in Rey’s hand and once again, just like when she touched Vader’s helmet, they were both ripped away from their current location and dropped in the middle of a metallic hallway.   
They were surrounded by circular droids firing at two men dressed in Jedi robes.   
“Master! Droid Decas,” the younger man exclaimed. Both men ignited their lightsabers and deflected the droids’ shots.   
“Be mindful of the Force, Obi wan.” The older gentleman had such a rich calming voice.   
“That’s him! That’s my grandfather!” Rey nearly shrieked. This was a moment she never thought she’d be given. This made Ben smile at her excitement.   
They flew to another scene where Obi wan was talking with a young woman. She was very pregnant and crying. He placed a soft hand on her shoulder and asked her where to find Anakin. She claimed not to know. As Obi wan walked away, he asked, “Anakin is the father, isn’t he? I’m so sorry.”   
At this moment, Ben’s eyes filled with tears. “That’s my grandmother. Padme Amidala. I’ve never seen her before. My grandfather must have already turned to the dark side and left her alone.”  
They were taken back to the lava planet that they saw during their vision from the helmet. This time they witnessed the vicious fight between the two men jumping from one floating platform to another. The scene quickly ended and whisked them off to a desert planet. Here they saw Obi wan carrying a baby. He dismounted the creature he was riding and brought the baby to a young couple.   
“That must be him taking Luke to Tatooine. Luke grew up there and he told me that Old Ben Kenobi looked out for him for years.” Ben had never known so much about his family’s history and how much his namesake was intertwined in it. He lifted his hands away from Rey, pulling himself out of her vision and she followed. She clipped the lightsaber to her belt and held Ben’s hands. All her life, she’d only ever wanted a family, and to know that the man who served alongside Ben’s family was her grandfather made her realize that Ben is the only family she’d ever need. She raised her head and searched Ben’s eyes.   
“I’m so sorry. I never should have gone to Exegol. I never should have fallen for the Emperor’s dark side tricks. You were right about everything.” Rey gripped Ben’s hands and shed one more tear.   
“I love you.” Ben’s voice could soothe her no matter what he said, but in that moment she melted into him.   
“I love you, too.” Rey kissed him and Ben swept her up, deepening the kiss.   
“We need to get out of here and somewhere dry.” Ben chuckled a bit as he spoke and gently set Rey down.   
“Agreed.” Rey stood up and motioned for Ben to lead the way to the TIE Whisper. From there, they took off toward the Falcon so Rey could follow him to their next destination.   
“Ben, it’s not safe for you to come back with me to the Resistance base. We’re going to have to go somewhere else.”   
“I have an old friend who I think can help us out. You ever heard of Lando Calrissian?”


	11. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be honest, I was getting so wrapped up in Reylo that I had forgotten the subplots I needed to move along. So, we’re getting some FO and rebellion set up today! Enjoy!

On board Hux’s star destroyer, he paced back and forth inside a meeting room. Since becoming Supreme Leader of the First Order, he’s barely been sleeping trying to stay on top of his army while also establishing his own kind of government. In his opinion, Kylo Ren was weak minded and didn’t know the first thing about leadership. The Force wielder only had to rely on his magic to keep people in line. Kylo Ren was feared, Hux wanted to be respected.  
“Supreme Leader?” Allegiant General Pryde’s words snapped Hux out of his drowsy, mental rabbit trail. He really needed to stop giving Kylo Ren so much of his time and energy. He was dead and no longer a concern. “Have you given any further thought to the expansion of the stormtrooper units? My contact on Exegol is still waiting on your approval.”  
Hux knew more troops would assist in his plans to expand the First Order’s reach. “I have considered. I only have a few more questions. First off, how soon can these troops be added to our ranks?”  
“Sir, they are already trained and prepared to join in our cause. Just say the word and they will be on their way.” Pryde was growing impatient with Hux’s questions.  
“Very well. And how many troops can I be expecting.”  
“The addition of these troops will double our ranks.” At Pryde’s answer, Hux gave him a wicked grin.  
“Allegiant General, call in the troops. Once integrated into our ranks, we prepare for war on the Resistance!” 

~

Finn and Rose sat across from each other as they ate their dinner. News had just reached the Resistance that Kylo Ren had been killed and Hux had taken over as Supreme Leader.  
“You know, while I hated Kylo Ren and all he stood for in the First Order, Hux was even worse. He was the one who oversaw the stormtrooper training program and played a part in making me who I was.” Finn was having a hard time processing this news, but he was thankful Rose was willing to listen.  
“That’s not who you are anymore. You were able to retain your humanity and get out of there.” Rose was trying to comfort Finn, but her words stung.  
“But what about all of the kids I grew up with who didn’t retain their humanity? I was an exception to the norm. These were people that I considered my friends, and they’re still out there killing for the First Order. All of them, brainwashed into thinking that what they were doing was right and good. How did I not fall prey to that?” These were all questions Finn had repeated in his mind since the day he escaped the First Order with Poe, but he’d never voiced them to anyone.  
“What if you’re not the exception? What if your friends wanted a way to get out but never found the opportunity you did?” Rose’s eyes lit up at these thoughts. She always had a soft spot for those who were enslaved by institution, being that she grew up in similar circumstances.  
“I guess I never gave much thought to others struggling like I did. Rose, I love you!” Finn jumped out of his seat and ran around the table to plant a kiss on the top of her head.  
“Um, I love you, too, but what are you so excited about?” Rose was confused, but amused by Finn’s sudden enthusiasm.  
“We’re going to start a rebellion within the First Order!”

~

Ben led the way off Endor in the TIE Whisper with Rey close behind in the Millennium Falcon. He didn’t know where they were going, yet, but he started punching in some codes to get him in contact with Cloud City.  
“Urgent communication request for Lando Calrissian.” Ben’s voice was steady, but he was nervous, unsure how Lando would react to him reaching out after all this time.  
“This is Lando Calrissian.”  
“Hey, uh, Uncle Lando. It’s Ben. Remember when you told me I could call in a favor? Am I still able to hold you to that?”  
Lando’s iconic laugh sounded on the other side of the comm link. “Hey kid! It may be late in the game, but I will always stick to my word. What do you need?”  
“Well, there’s a lot of history playing into all this that I can explain later, but I need a safe place for two fugitives. Is Cloud City available to us?” Ben was cautious, but hopeful Lando would welcome them. There was no doubt that he’d love Rey; maybe a little too much.  
“Fugitives? Boy, sounds like you and your buddy are following too close in mine and your dad’s footsteps!” Lando busted out laughing again. “Cloud City is probably not your safest place right now. The First Order is in and out of my ports all the time. Tell you what, when I’m in need of a break, I go to Pasaana. The planet rarely sees First Order troopers and they have a celebration coming up that would make for great cover for you and your fugitive friend. Meet me there!”  
“Pasaana... got it. Thanks Uncle Lando.” Ben breathed a sigh of relief.  
“You got it, kid!” Lando clicked off his end of the comm.  
Ben set course for Pasaana and connected his comm again to talk to Rey.  
“Hey, Lando‘s meeting us on the planet Pasaana. I’m transferring your the coordinates.”  
“Isn’t Pasanna a desert?” Rey’s voice was low, seemingly disappointed.  
“It is. Cloud City, where Lando lives, isn’t safe, though. He suggested Pasaana because there’s some celebration going on that will offer cover for us.” Ben hated sensing Rey’s sadness. He knew she never wanted to see sand again after her life on Jakku.  
“Well, at least we’ll get a party out of this!” Rey let out a small laugh.  
“Everything with Lando becomes a party. It’s just who he is.” Ben chuckled at that and continued, “But watch out. He definitely has an eye for beautiful women.”  
Rey blushed at the fact that Ben was trying to pay her a compliment. “And what makes you think he’ll pay any attention to me? I’ll be blending right in to the desert environment.”  
Ben recalled stories his mother had told him about Lando. “Let’s just say: Lando has a thing for the women us Solo men have on our arms.”  
The comm clicked off from Rey’s end as she started giggling, but Ben could sense through the Force that she was flattered by their conversation.


	12. Ancestors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to continue getting a chapter up every couple days, but life got crazy!   
> We’re getting to hang out with Lando in this chapter :) He doesn’t play a huge part, but some Lando charm is always fun!

“Finn! I’ve found First Order intel!” Rose yelled halfway across the base to get the attention of the former stormtrooper. Rose had been tracking and decoding comms nonstop hoping they’d find something they could use, and now she had great news.  
“Where are we headed?” Finn could barely contain his excitement. A grin spread across his face as Rose bounded up to him.  
“The First Order is sending almost half of their forces to Coruscant for a training program. That will be perfect timing,” she exclaimed.  
“Poe is a no-go for this mission, so it’s just going to be me and you. Are you alright with that?” Finn had grown so used to Poe being involved in his missions that it was hard to imagine not having his best friend to rely on.   
“It sounds like you’re not okay with it. Are you second-guessing?” Rose was concerned but really didn’t want Finn to back out. They could handle it.  
“I think we’ll do fine. Besides, Zorri is still mending and I know Poe wants to be there for her. Weird to think of a girl actually liking him, huh?” Finn let out a laugh as he and Rose walked toward the available ships.   
“To be honest, I’m glad he’s got someone. We all need someone right now. It gives us something to fight for.” 

~

The Falcon’s landing gear met soft sand and Rey powered down the engines. She dropped the loading ramp and walked down to where Ben was already waiting.   
“Is Lando here?” Rey was hoping they wouldn’t have to wander around waiting for him.   
“We have to meet him at the festival. I hope you don’t mind a party.” It dawned on Ben that he didn’t actually know much about Rey, or she about him. They’ve been in each others’ minds and they have a closeness that no one else would comprehend, but they hadn’t talked much outside of the Force and fighting.   
“I’ve never actually been to a celebration. I’ve been in the crowds of the Resistance, but that’s rarely fun and exciting. I am looking forward to this, though.” Rey’s words were sad, but had a sense of anticipation. Her life had been so sad, lonely, and then she was thrust right into a war. Ben was glad he was able to bring something into her life that might bring her some joy. The smile on her face at just the expectation of fun made Ben feel like he wanted to give this girl the whole galaxy.   
The pair made their way toward the festival. There was music ringing through the crowds and creatures were swaying with the rhythm. Bright bursts of colors were found in every possible place. Ben stooped down into a merchant’s tent and talked quietly with one of the locals as Rey stared at the scene in amazement. Ben approached her again a few minutes later, shrugging a black jacket on.  
“So this is the Festival of Ancestors. Apparently they have this celebration every few decades in honor of their family members who have moved on from this life. Interesting concept.” Ben was beginning to fall back into his old habits: learning and studying as much as he could because he found the galaxy a fascinating place. It was amazing how much he had lost himself in Kylo Ren. His passion for learning had been set aside for so long, but the thrill of new information was beginning to build in him again.   
“Wow, I think that’s a beautiful tradition,” Rey said as she looked over her shoulder to watch children giggling as they listened to a story. There was something about the crowd of little laughs that made her heart ache. Rey couldn’t dwell on that pain too long because a child came up behind her and tapped her on the arm. The little girl squeaked out some words, but Rey couldn’t understand what she was saying. She started to shake her head to signal she didn't know what the girl said, but Ben spoke up.  
“She said she’s never seen you before and wants to know what your name is and where you come from.”   
“Oh, can you tell her my name and that I come from Jakku.” Rey smiled as she watched Ben relay her words to the little girl. She turned to Ben and seemingly asked him a similar question to which he replied, “Ben Skywalker Chandrilla.” The little girl smiled while Rey watched him in confusion. She kept asking Ben questions which he happily answered. He crouched down and spoke to her on her level. After a question that seemed more pointed at Rey, Ben looked over at her with a slight reddening of his cheeks and nodded to the little girl. She approached Rey and put a wooden beaded necklace around her neck. The little girl giggled and bounced away with a happy sentence to Rey in which all she understood was “Rey Kenobi Skywalker.”   
“Skywalker? Ben, your last name is Solo and mine it most definitely not Skywalker. Why did you tell her that?”   
“Well, my dad’s last name wasn’t really Solo, it was made up. She wanted my ancestry name, so I told her the only ancestry name I have: Skywalker.” Ben felt a little uneasy about taking that name, but it was rightfully his, even if his mother never used it.  
“Okay, so yes, you’re part of the Skywalker family, but that doesn’t explain why you told her my name is Rey Kenobi-Skywalker.”   
“Did I miss the wedding?!” Lando’s booming laughter rang behind Ben and Rey. Ben swung around as his old family friend threw his arms around him. “How you doing kid? You didn’t tell me your wife was your fellow fugitive! Your very beautiful wife.” Lando stepped away from Ben and held up Rey’s hand and brought her knuckles to his lips. “Lando Calrissian, at your service, young lady.”   
“Okay okay. That’s enough of that Uncle Lando. Some clarification seems needed here.” Ben knew Lando was going to love Rey, and that’s precisely why he wanted to keep that information at bay before meeting him. It just figured that he walked up right at the most inopportune moment. “Rey and I have a force connection that you wouldn’t understand. It’s called a dyad.”   
“Dyad? That means marriage, boy! C’mon, you can’t fool your Uncle Lando when it comes to a woman!” Lando was grinning and gave Ben a slap on the shoulder. “I don’t get that mystic Force stuff, but I know a marriage when I see one.”   
This whole conversation had Rey’s cheeks colored a deep red. This is not how she envisioned meeting the former general of the Rebel Alliance. “Is that true?” It’s all Rey could manage to say.  
“I mean, we haven’t signed our names on the dotted line and sent the paperwork to the galactic archives or anything, but to me, in the Force, what else could our dyad bond mean? We are one.” Ben didn’t know how else to explain. He knew it sounded vague, but it’s all he could wrap his head around.  
“Well, I think congratulations are in order! Let’s go grab a drink and catch up on you love birds!” Lando swept up both their arms and led them to a tent with a bar.  
Rey ducked around Lando and walked next to Ben. She grabbed his hand, gave it a tight squeeze and said, “Don’t think this conversation is over. I want to know everything you told that little girl.” 

~

Hux and Pryde stood side by side in a hangar waiting for the first wave of new troops to land. The order had already been given to ship a large number of the First Order troops to Coruscant for training, but they really just needed to make room for the additions to the stormtrooper ranks. A large ship landed inside the Star Destroyer and opened its loading ramp. Hundreds of stormtroopers began filing out of the ship. Each one was covered, head to toe, in a deep red with black accents. It looked as if a sea of blood was pouring out of the spacecraft.   
“Congratulations Supreme Leader. You are now the leader of the largest army the galaxy has ever seen. With these troops in addition to the army you already have, you will be an unstoppable force. The galaxy is yours.” Allegiant General Pryde gave a sideways smile and turned on his heel. He walked out of the hangar and down the hall to his personal quarters. He entered the room and checked both ends of the hall before closing the door behind him. He reached for his comm unit and keyed in a code.   
“The troops have arrived, my lord. Hux has sent off his own troops to make room for yours and is none-the-wiser.”   
“Well done.” The voice of Emperor Palpatine bellowed over the comm. “My plans are proceeding quickly. Soon, my new apprentice will return and I will have all I need to resume my reign. Once more I shall rule the galaxy.” 

~

“I see why you needed me for refuge.” Lando was processing everything Rey and Ben had been through over the past year. “So the Emperor is hanging out on Exegol just waiting for you two to complete his dirty work?”  
“Well, he had good reason to think I would find what he needed.” Rey felt ashamed that she had fallen for his tricks, but that was behind her now. “I’m not giving him anything, though. He also knows about mine and Ben’s bond. That’s why when I showed up on Exegol he thought Ben was there. He was sensing his life force through me.”   
“And because I was subconsciously bonded to you through all that, I was able to witness everything. He wants me dead. He obviously can’t punish my grandfather or Luke for nearly killing him, so I’m his target. He sees the Skywalker line as a threat and too powerful a match to his power. He controlled my mind my whole life to prevent me from coming to full power so that when he could finally coax me to Exegol he’d be able to kill me and rid the galaxy of his only threat. I just don’t understand how he knew about our dyad bond but didn’t come after you. Like we’ve said, because of the bond, you’re just as much a Skywalker as I am.”   
“It’s all so confusing. Maybe he just wanted you because you actually have the blood of Skywalker.” Rey’s head was spinning after having to relive everything that had happened recently. It had been a long evening of bringing Lando up to speed and Rey was getting tired. The sun had disappeared and the festival was beginning to wind down. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. “I think I’m going to have to head back to the Falcon for some sleep. I’m beat.”   
Ben stood up and nodded his head, acknowledging that he needed to sleep to. He clapped hands with Lando, agreed to meet the next morning, and waved as he and Rey walked out of the tent and off toward their ships.   
“Lando is... fun.” Rey let out a chuckle and reached for Ben’s hand.   
“He always knew how to liven up the room. I can remember being a little kid and running to the door to see him the second I heard that laugh of his.” Ben got swallowed up in his memories. “My fondest memories with him are being on the Falcon with him and my dad. Lando would always sit in the back seats of the cockpit with me while dad and Chewie piloted. I’d sit there playing with those golden dice and Lando would tell me stories of all the adventures they’d all gone on together.”   
“When was the last time you were on your dad’s ship,” Rey asked.  
“I checked it out last year after he showed up on Star Killer Base. Before that, it had been years. It was painful to be there without him.” Ben was struggling and Rey could sense it. He wanted to go on board as himself again, but he knew that it was Rey’s now, and he didn’t want to impose.  
They approached the loading ramp and Ben was ready to walk off to his TIE, but he was stopped by a soft hand on his elbow.  
“You need to do this, Ben.” Rey held out her other hand and Ben took it as they walked up the ramp. He took a deep breath and paused.   
“I need to right another wrong here, too.” At that, he swept Rey up into his arms and carried her the rest of the way into the Falcon. He held on to her until they reached the wide opening of the lounge area and he sat her on her feet.  
“That was great and all, but what was that for?” Rey was smiling, but still puzzled.  
“The last time I carried you onto a ship you were unconscious because of me. I had to fix that. I always regretted how I did that to you.” Ben looked down and then glanced around the room.   
“Well, thank you for that.” Rey smiled again and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before taking a seat at the table.  
“Chewie always beat me at this stupid game. Never failed.” Ben stifled a laugh and flipped the switch to bring the game pieces to life.   
“Are you going to tell me what you and that little girl talked about earlier?” Rey hated to change the subject so abruptly, but that conversation was still bugging her.  
“Oh yeah, I guess that was kind of important. Um, well, she asked our names, so I told her. I gave her both your names since I know Kenobi will always be important to you now, then Skywalker because of your connection to me. Then she asked if we were married, since we share a name, so I told her that we are, in a way. So naturally the next question was if we had and children. I told her no. So she asked if she could give you an ancestry necklace as a token of good fortune for future children.”   
“Ben! You let her give me a fertility necklace?!” Rey was embarrassed. Her cheeks were burning red again.  
“Is that such a bad thing? You can’t tell me that you don’t want kids. I saw how you were looking at all of them at the festival.” Ben didn’t want to pry, but it was obvious to him that this was a dream of hers considering how she grew up. Rey always longed for a family and now that she had the answers to where she came from, he could offer her a future family.   
Rey’s eyes met Ben’s and she nodded. “I do want a family, but there are more important things going on in the galaxy than me getting what I want.”   
“Rey, you deserve everything you want.” Ben stood up and walked to the other side of the table. He reached out his hand, and after she took it, she stood up and they walked hand in hand to the sleeping quarters.


	13. Be With Me

Rey slowly opened her eyes as she woke up from the deepest sleep she’d had in her whole life. She was curled up, back against Ben’s side, her head resting on his bare bicep. He was softly snoring behind her and she smiled at the simplicity of the moment. Without disturbing Ben, she got off the bed and wrapped up in a blanket. It had gotten cold overnight. Rey had no idea what time it was, but she made her way to the ramp to sit outside and think. She opened the door and walked down toward the sand. Lowering herself into the sand, she sat cross legged and started picking up fistfuls of the course earth, letting it fall through her hands. The desert was dark and quiet with just a trace of light appearing on the horizon. Rey decided to take this time to focus and connect with the Force.   
“Be with me. Be with me. Be with me.” She started to lose herself in the words and her body lifted off the ground. Still sitting cross legged, she levitated a few feet above the desert sands. “Be with me. Be with me.”   
Rey was so focused on the Force that she failed to notice Ben coming down the ramp. He didn’t interrupt, he just sat down on the ground next to where she was. He wasn’t sure why she kept repeating the same words over and over again. This wasn’t the first time he’d been drawn to her while she spoke “Be with me.” Last time was through the bond, but this time she called to him and it woke him up and led him outside to where she was. Her words were obviously creating some kind of connection in the Force, so he decided to join her. He sat still and assumed the same position as Rey. He closed his eyes and slowly started repeating Rey’s words with her.   
“Be with me. Be with me. Be with me.”   
Ben’s body lifted off the ground and met Rey at her level. They floated side by side, connecting to the Force and to each other.  
The world around the dyad began to change colors. The brown sands and deep blue sky were replaced with soft white sands and a lighter shade of blue in the skies. The space was empty but for Rey and Ben, no longer in their respective positions, standing with joined hands. Their eyes met several times as they took in the curiosity of the land around them, void of any other signs of life.   
“Hey kids.” A blue-hued figure started to form and walk toward them. Ben was instantly at ease knowing what this was, but Rey tensed and squeezed his hand.  
“What’s going on?” She looked at Ben worriedly.  
“You’re about to have your first interaction with a past Jedi.” Ben had read about the ability of those who wield the Force to be able to interact with the world of the living. He had the same experience with his grandfather on the old Death Star.   
“So, you’re finally working together. I told you I’d see you around.” Luke Skywalker approached and gave Ben a soft smile. His uncle always knew how to push his buttons.  
“Master Skywalker? How can we see you?” The wheels were spinning in Rey’s mind trying to grasp how a dead man had just appeared in front of them.  
“After death, a Jedi can be trained on how to come back and interact with the living. Qui-Gon Jinn was the first to learn and he passed on his knowledge to all of us.” Luke opened his arms and suddenly blue figures were materializing on either side of him. “These are your Jedi masters of the past. Qui-Gon Jinn, Mace Windu, Yoda, Obi wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano.” Luke gestured to each of them as he introduced Rey and Ben to their Jedi ancestors. “There are many, many more of us here in the Netherworld, but those of us here are who are invested in what you two have to do. For generations the Dark Side has overtaken the Light. Both belong in the galaxy, but there has to be balance. The Emperor has plagued the Force for too long. He twisted my father to the Dark, and nearly did the same to me. He was the death of many of us, and it has to end. Ben, he controlled you for most of your life. Now that you are free of him, it is your destiny to end his dark influence. But you still have the strength of the dark side. It is in you and you must embrace it, but balance it with your dyad.”   
Obi wan Kenobi stepped forward and stood by Luke’s side. He spoke with soft words and an accent very similar to Rey’s. “And Rey, you have dark in you. Don’t make the same mistakes I did and adhere to the Jedi texts unfailingly. It is a balance, light and dark. I never learned it and my son, your father, feared it. It’s your destiny, as well, to rid the galaxy of its greatest evil.”  
“Ben. Rey. A thousand generations of Jedi live in you now. But this is your fight. Bring balance to the Force. Eliminate the pure dark. Teach those around you to balance the light and dark within themselves. It’s the only way to bring peace to the galaxy.” Luke smiled and placed a hand on both their shoulders. “It’s your destiny. We believe in you. We will be with you and the Force will be with you always.”  
The group of Jedi faded back into the Force and left Rey and Ben sitting side by side in the sand. They opened their eyes from their meditative state and looked at each other with a sense of determination.   
“I think we know what we have to do,” Ben said.  
“Yeah, we need to train.” 

~

The Knights of Ren arrived on Exegol after being summoned by the Emperor. They had always been under the Ren’s command only, but the Emperor had taken their allegiance after the supposed death of Kylo Ren. They were leaderless and looked to the Emperor as someone strong in the Force.   
“My lord, we have come to do your bidding.” One of the Knights stepped in front of the others. “What will you have us do?”   
“The Jedi, she seems to believe she can evade me. She was sent to retrieve my holocron, but has not returned. Find her.” The Emperor was spitting his words. He had not accounted for the girl betraying him.   
“Yes, sir. Where is she,” asked the Knight.  
“Her location is unknown, but I have no doubt she is with her dyad, your former master.”   
“My lord, Master Ren is dead. Hux dropped him in the Jakku desert.” The Knight’s tone of voice dropped at the implications of Kylo Ren’s survival. They now served the Emperor, and should their former master get in the way of things, they will be duty bound to destroy him themselves.  
“I assure you, he is very much alive and working with the Jedi. It will only be a matter of time before they make their way here together, and I cannot let that happen. They need to be eliminated separately, when they are at their weakest. Without one another, they are left empty and lacking in the Force. That is my only chance.” The Emperor hated having to reconstruct his plans, but circumstances were beginning to spin out of his control.   
“Yes, Master. We will find the girl, eliminate her, and lead Kylo Ren to you.” 

~

“I know this is going to be crazy, but the Jedi texts brought up how one can use the Force to perform inhuman movements. Like extremely high jumps. I perform better under pressure, so l need you to fly straight at me and I’ll jump over the TIE.” Rey was focused. Nervous that she’d end up splattered across the Pasaana sands, but determined to master these moves. The more they trained and prepared, the stronger they’d be to take on the Emperor.  
“Are you crazy? What if you don’t make it and I kill you? C’mon Rey. I can’t do that.” Ben was floored that she assumed he would participate in that kind of madness.  
“Ben, I need to be able to do this. And I trust you.”  
As crazy as it was, Ben knew there was no arguing with Rey. If he didn’t do it, she’d find some other way of practicing that would probably be even more dangerous.  
Ben powered up the TIE Whisper as Rey walked to a wide open spot in the sand. He took off toward the mountains and spun the TIE around once he had enough space between the two of them to be able to gain speed.   
Rey was taking deep breaths and pulled out her lightsaber just in case something were to go awry. She spun around and took her stance once Ben had started moving toward her. As he closed in on her, she started sprinting in the same direction that the TIE was moving. As she ran, she called on the Force with everything in her and she jumped. She spun over as her body lifted above the cockpit of the TIE. She’d done it! In her moment of triumph, though, she lost track of where her lightsaber was positioned. The blue blade grazed the connection of the TIE’s wing and the ship began to slow down and its wing dragged through the sand.   
“BEN!” Rey’s horror sank in as she watched the TIE tumble to a stop. Flames began to spark inside the cockpit and she could barely see Ben scrambling out. He crawled a few feet away from the TIE as it burst into a blaze.  
“Ben! I’m so sorry! I lost track of my lightsaber.” Rey was already weeping as she ran up to the disheveled man and threw her arms around him.   
“Well that didn’t go as planned. Here I was worried that I’d kill you and you almost killed me.” Ben let out a little chuckle. Rey couldn’t believe that he was making jokes after that. He truly was Han Solo’s kid. 

Rey and Ben decided to skirmish with lightsabers. They danced around the desert, sometimes clashing sabers, sometimes trying to manipulate the bond to assist their joined attacks on helpless rock formations. They became so entrenched in their practice that they failed to notice the flashing light coming from within the charred TIE. The homing beacon installed by the First Order came to life despite the damage the flames had caused and alerted whoever was on the other end of the dyad’s whereabouts. 

~

Rose was piloting the ship to Coruscant. The planet was the kind of place that she would hate. The rich congregated here and she never wanted to be in places like that. But she was glad that they were going to the planet with a purpose. They were going to free thousands of people from the vice grip of the First Order.  
“We’ll be landing in just a couple minutes. Are you ready?” Rose could tell Finn was anxious.  
“Ready as I’ll ever be. Time to find out how many of these troopers are like me.”   
The duo landed on a platform just outside the building that was housing the stormtroopers during their training time. They had blasters at their hips, but wanted to go in mostly unarmed so that they weren’t perceived as a threat. Finn led the way as he and Rose entered the building. The halls were empty and the whole building seemed eerily quiet. No training must have been going on at that time because they surely would have heard blaster fire.   
“Maybe they’re all sleeping?” Rose was trying to remain optimistic.  
“Something’s not right here. I thought there was supposed to be a training exercise going on. It shouldn’t be this quiet.   
“Who are you?” A tall, dark-skinned woman turned the corner and stopped dead in her tracks. “Are you two troops,” she asked.  
“No, I mean, I was, but I’m not anymore.” Finn approached the subject with caution. He couldn’t spring something like rebellion on the girl right away.  
“What do you mean ‘you’re not anymore?’ Once a trooper, always a trooper. I’ve been here since I was 5 and I’m stuck here until I die.” Her face fell on the last word. “That’s the way of stormtroopers. We’re taken from our families as small children and programmed to do the will of the First Order. Then we usually die by the time we’re 30.”  
Finn winced at the horrible realities of the stormtrooper ranks. “I escaped. The First Order had taken the Resistance’s best pilot and I saw an opportunity to get out. I made a choice that I wasn’t going to kill for them anymore, so I released the pilot and he and I got away.”   
“So you’re with the Resistance now,” she asked.  
Finn felt like that might be a loaded question, but there was no point in lying. “Yes, I’m with the Resistance now. My name is Finn and this is Rose.”   
“I’m Jannah.”   
“Jannah, leave the First Order with us. You and anyone who will follow. If I had enough agency left in me to make the right choice, I believe you and your entire rank do, too. Come with us.” Finn was trying not to sound like he was pleading, but he knew the longer they were on Coruscant, the more danger he and Rose were in.  
“We have no way to leave. The First Order sent us here for training, but they’re actually temporarily relieving us of duty. They have an entire new army of stormtroopers brought from Exegol. They have no need for us, so they marooned all of us here with no way off the planet.”   
Finn was excited and horrified by Jannah’s revelation. The retrieval of the troopers was going to be easier than expected, but now they were going to be facing an even larger army.   
“We can get you off this planet. We will call in our Resistance allies and they will come for you.” Finn turned to Rose. “Send a message to base and let them know we need as many transports as they can get.”   
Rose smiled and yelled “On it” as she ran back to their ship to transmit the message.   
“Rose Tico, here. Finn and I have success on Coruscant and need transport. Copy?” Rose patiently waiting for a reply and grinned ear to ear when the comm buzzed to life and the words “Copy that, sending transports to your location now” sang over the line.   
“Saving what we love. That’s how we win.”


	14. Judgment

“Hey kid! I’m going to have to get out of here. Your mom is calling for all allies.” Lando Calrissian, who spent enough time around Force-wielders in his past to not fear a lightsaber, walked directly between Rey and Ben as their sabers swung.  
“Right now? What does she need that you can’t stay a little longer? We were supposed to catch up today.” Ben tried not to look too disappointed. This was his first lengthy contact with someone from his past, and he’d enjoyed the chance to reminisce and heal from wronging those in his family.  
“It seems that Finn kid had a hunch that more of the First Order stormtroopers have a similar struggle to what he had. He and his girlfriend went to Coruscant where there was supposed to be some big training event, but all the troopers were just dropped there after being replaced by some new army. Anyway, Leia needs all the help she can get to help offload these troopers to Resistance headquarters.” Lando walked up and slapped Ben on the shoulder. “And this is for you.” Lando set a silver blaster in Ben’s hands and smiled. “This has been yours for years and now seems like the right time to finally give it to you. It’s been great seeing you again. Take care of yourself and this beautiful woman. Until next time... little star fighter.” Lando walked away with a backward glance and wink at Ben and Rey.  
“Little star fighter?” Rey chuckled at the pet-name.  
“My dad called me that when I was little.” Ben had conflicting emotions about that. It was nice to hear an old endearing name, but it reminded him that he’d never hear his dad call him that again. He looked down at the holstered blaster and strapped it to his leg. With every moment he felt he was becoming more and more like his father.   
“That’s sweet.” Rey smiled and gently rubbed Ben’s arm. A few moments passed before she changed the subject. “What do you think is going on with all the stormtroopers?”   
“I don’t know. There wasn’t any word of new troops before Hux took over. The only thing I can think of is that Pryde has something to do with it. My Knights found him in Exegol, and in hindsight, I realize that he was planted in the First Order by the Emperor. He must be pulling the strings and that’s where the new troopers came from.” Ben’s face was downcast and his head was beginning to hurt as he processed what was going on in his former empire.   
“Well, no matter what’s happening, we have a large number of your old stormtrooper ranks joining our forces. That counts for something.” Rey was trying to see the bright side of things considering the harsh reality of the Emperor being in control of the First Order.   
“I hope you’re right.” Ben sighed as he looked up to see Lando’s ship take off and leave the atmosphere of Pasaana. 

~

Rose paced the landing platform waiting for the Resistance transports to arrive on Coruscant. This operation needed to move quickly, before the First Order caught word.   
“Finn! Dozens of ships just dropped out of hyperspace! They’re here!” Rose was screaming her excitement. The fleet came to the platform one by one and collected as many of the stormtroopers as each ship could hold. Thousands of troops were rescued from the training facility and collectively taken back to Resistance base. 

Upon arrival, Finn ushered all of the troopers to an open field, away from the Resistance troops.   
“I know you are all in a bit of a panic, but I’ve been exactly where you are, and I’m going to help you through it. You’ve all been manipulated for years, and you have a lot to work through, but you’re going to be okay. First things first, let’s get rid of all that armor.”   
Finn collected as many shovels as he could find and passed them around to the troopers. He instructed each of them to dig a hole in the field, take off all their white armor and bury it. It was their first step in getting back to who they really were.   
After all the troopers were stripped of their armor and every piece was under their feet, Finn sought out Jannah.   
“You are going to be the leader of your comrades. You helped us set up the evacuation, so it seems right that you be the one looking after them and helping them with creating their new life. Talk with them. Let them know that they are welcome to leave when they’re ready, but they are also welcome to stay and help us bring down the First Order.”   
Jannah accepted her role with enthusiasm and dove right into sitting down and discussing the future with each of her fellow troopers. Finn joined in, having heart-to-hearts with many of the troops who were seemingly scared and disoriented.   
It took the rest of the day to clear the crowd of former stormtroopers, but Finn and Jannah regrouped and pulled Rose, Poe, and Zorri into a tent to talk privately.   
“Every single one of them wants to stay. They all hate the First Order for doing what they did to them, so they want to help us eliminate it.” Finn was shocked, but proud.  
“No way! That’s great! See, Finn, I knew there were more like you!” Rose was so proud of Finn for taking on such a heavy burden and succeeding. She walked across the room to where he sat, joined him in the bench, and threw her arm around his shoulders with a tight squeeze.  
“That’s great, so what do you need me and Zorri to do?” Poe wasn’t as enthusiastic about the enemy joining their ranks, but he couldn’t argue that the numbers wouldn’t help.  
Jannah spoke up. “Finn tells me that you’re the best pilot in the galaxy. We need that expertise to lead the former TIE pilots. My guys are good, but they could be better. And you can lead them out to find more ships. And I’m told Zorri is one of the best shots out there. We all know how stormtrooper blaster training goes. They need a lot of help if they’re going to be a true help to you all.”   
Zorri popped up with blasters in hand, “I’m so ready!” 

~

6 black clad figures walked off a loading ramp and onto the dry Pasaana sand, each carrying a lethal weapon able to match lightsabers.   
“Scanning for life forms, now.” One of the Knights stepped toward the edge of a cliff and the other followed. They all took in the vast landscape of the desert and the mountains in front of them.   
“Two life forms on the other side of these cliffs. Let’s go.” The lead Knight turned around and started making his way down the cliff side, but there was no rush. The Knights all knew they were about to face down two worthy opponents, and their mission was going to be troublesome. Being ordered to kill the girl but leave their former master alive was a nearly impossible feat.   
They knew how Kylo Ren fought, with frenzied passion. The girl was in question, though. 

Ben and Rey were sitting underneath the cover of the Falcon. They were taking a break from their sparring and discussing their next move.  
“The Emperor won’t know we’re both coming, so we’ll have the element of surprise on our side. We can just walk in there when he’s not expecting, kill him, and get out of there.” Rey’s matter-of-fact way of talking always made Ben laugh inside.  
“It’s not that simple. Remember he could sense I was there through you? He’d be able to tell we’re both there the moment our feet touch the planet. And we have his back up plan to consider.” Ben’s head was beginning to hurt from all the back and forth ideas he had.  
“What back up plan?” Rey was confused, having heard nothing about a back up plan before.  
“He was killed by my grandfather 30 years ago. But, he transferred what was left of his life force into Vader’s helmet and survived through that all this time. All it took was reuniting the helmet with his body and he was back to life. So who’s to say he won’t do it again. If we go in there and try to slice his head off, he’d just put himself into something else close by and live on. We have to figure out how to make this a permanent riddance. He’s too...” Ben’s voice trailed off as his eyes were drawn to their east. He stood up slowly and walked out from under the shadow of the Falcon and pulled his new blaster from its holster.  
“Ben?” Rey’s small voice came behind him. “Who is that?”   
“My Knights. They never follow me anywhere unless I call them, so something’s not right here.” Ben held up his blaster and aimed at the Knights. “Stay behind me, Rey.”   
Ben walked forward and met the group of Knights with apprehension. Rey stayed by the Falcon. Nothing was said, but Ben could feel the malicious nature emanating off his former followers.  
“Stand down. That’s an order.” Ben channeled his Kylo Ren persona in hopes of commanding his Knights.  
“The galaxy thinks you’re dead. We thought you were dead. We serve the Emperor, now. And the Emperor wants her dead.” The lead Knight threw his head up in the direction of Rey.  
Ben swallowed hard. “You’ll have to kill me before I let you touch her.”   
“Too bad. The Emperor wants you alive, but if this is the way it has to be... We’re sorry Kylo.”   
At that, four of the Knights circled Ben, while the other two broke off and made their way toward the Falcon. Ben reached out his hand and force pushed the two back as far away from Rey as he could and pulled his lightsaber from his hip and ignited it. The four Knights took a couple steps back, caught off guard that he had a lightsaber. They were expecting him to be without a weapon.   
Ben gave a little shrug and smiled as he took a quick shot with his blaster and then holstered it. One of the Knights, the only one who ever carried a blaster, fell to the ground. “One down, five to go.”   
An axe, sickle, and spear all came crashing down on Ben’s saber, held over his head. The three Knights’ weapons were made of Beskar steel and could withstand the impact of a lightsaber. Ben spun away from underneath their blades and took a wide swing at the Knight on his right. The saber missed its mark and swung up to block the strike of a massive axe. The axe went crashing to the ground as Ben pivoted and drove his lightsaber right through the Knight’s core. He crumpled over into the sand.  
Ben’s distraction opened the door for the two Knights he’d force pushed away from the fight to close in on Rey. She drew her lightsaber and gritted her teeth as one Knight swung a club over his head, and the other aimed his arm cannon at Rey’s torso. Rey lifted her hand and froze the Knight’s club in mid air while she positioned her saber to deflect the other Knight’s blast. The cannon’s blast struck Rey’s lightsaber and sent her stumbling backwards. It was the strongest blaster she’d ever seen. In her stunned state, the club made contact with her ribs. She stumbled back again and ran around the side of the Falcon. She just needed a few seconds to re-center herself in the Force.   
Ben deflected the blow of the sickle, but the Knight brought it around again so quick that Ben missed the block and the sickle sliced through his thigh. Searing pain flooded the wound and Ben’s anger was bubbling up inside him. He lashed out with the lightsaber and it went right through the arm of the Knight that held the sickle. He stood over the Knight, ready to remove his head, but was stopped by another agonizing pain rippling through his core. He looked down and saw a spear coming through his middle. He blinked slow and with the final piece of strength he had, he swung his saber and the Knight with the sickle fell, head rolling away from his body. Then, the world started to go black. Ben’s body collapsed as the Knight pulled his spear from his body.   
“Ben?!” Rey’s cry carried across the desert. The Knight that just pulled his spear from Ben’s body turned and started stalking toward Rey. The other two Knights were still fighting her, but she’d held them off. In a moment of utter pain, Rey reached out her left hand in an attempted to force push the approaching Knight back. To her horror, lightening shot from her fingertips and spread through the empty space between her and the three Knights. All three went ridged and fell to their knees as yellow lightening ripped through their bodies. The black figures dropped to the sand and went still. Rey slowly lowered her hand and stared at it in shock. She couldn’t linger on what she had just done. Ben was dying, so she shook her head and sprinted to where Ben lay in the sand. His heart was weak, but still beating.   
“How many times do I have to heal you, Ben?” She smiled at herself and rested her hand gently on the gaping hole in his core. She squeezed her eyes shut and poured her Force energy into his wound and watched as the skin began stitching itself back together.   
“Hopefully this is the last time.” Ben’s eyes opened and he put his hand over Rey’s. He smiled. “How did you finish off the last three Knights so fast?”   
Rey’s face fell as she was brought back to the horrible thing she’d just done. “Ben, I don’t know how I let myself fall so far. I thought I was in control of myself. I went to push one of the Knights, and instead, lightening... It was horrible. Bright yellow lightening ripped through all three of them.”   
“Yellow? Rey, that hasn’t been done in generations!” Ben sat up straight, his excited eyes staring into hers. “It was banned by the Jedi because it was considered too close to a Sith practice, but it used to be used by Jedi in defense.”   
“So that wasn’t the dark side taking over me?” Rey was beginning to relax.  
“No, that was pure light. You did it for me. As judgment and my protection. Thank you.” Ben leaned forward. “Thank you so much.” He looked down at Rey’s mouth, still gaping as she processed, and closed the distance between them. His lips met hers in an almost violent manner and he held on tight to the back of her head as he relished her taste.  
Rey pulled back and smiled. “I love you.”   
“I love you, too.” Ben joined in her smile and then buried his head in her shoulder. “I think it’s time. Let’s go end the Emperor and move on with our lives.”   
“I’m ready when you are.”   
The dyad picked themselves up out of the sand and joined hands as they walked back to the Falcon.   
Once on board, Rey walked into the cockpit with Ben right behind her. He hesitated at the entrance. Rey made her way to the front and found her place in the co-pilot’s seat.  
“You remember how to fly this hunk of junk?” Rey smiled up at Ben and patiently waited for his response.  
Ben ducked into the cockpit and slowly sat in his father’s old seat and began pushing buttons as the ships engines began to roar. “I guess we’ll find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, I think I only have 2 left. Might end up being 3, but either way, we’re nearing the end! 
> 
> About that yellow Force lightening... it was a light side use of Force lightening found in the EU. It was used by Jedi as a form of righteous judgment. I decided to use that power because I like the idea of Rey being able to use Force lightening, but I don’t like that it be tied to only Evil Palpatine. It can be used for good!


	15. General

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short, but set-up for the battle of Exegol needed to happen. Plus, I needed the Resistance to find a way to trust Ben.   
> Warning: We say goodbye to Leia in this chapter.

“Hey Zorri! How’s training been going? They all hitting their marks?” Finn had been running ragged trying to keep on top of the Resistance’s increased numbers. General Organa’s health was rapidly declining and Finn and Poe were trying their hardest to pick up any of her responsibility that she wasn’t strong enough to do anymore.   
“They’re all excellent shots! I don’t know what the problem was. Maybe it’s those horrible white suits, but they aren’t having any issues now. Just say when and we’re all ready to fight.” Zorri had a kind of confidence that scared Finn a bit, but it was perfect for Poe. They pushed each other. “Is Poe back yet?  
Finn sighed. “He’s having a hard time finding more ships. He said the troops are all trained up and ready to fight, too, but they won’t be any use if they don’t have ships to fly.”   
“How about Rey? You heard from her lately?” Zorri didn’t know much about Rey, but she knew enough to understand that she was essential to winning this war.  
Finn’s face fell as he answered. “I haven’t heard from Rey in days. She hasn’t been answering comms on the Falcon. I hope she’s alright. You know, I think I’m going to try to reach her again. Thanks for the update Zorri!” Finn walked off toward the communications center and punched in a few digits.  
“Finn to Millennium Falcon. Do you copy?”   
The line was static and Finn sat down as he accepted that he would be met with silence again. But, the comm buzzed to life.  
“Captain Solo of the Millennium Falcon.”   
Finn’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Solo was dead. He watched him die at the hand of his son. Kylo Ren. Wait... Ben Solo. But he was supposed to be dead, too. Hux took over the First Order after his death.   
The comm buzzed again and Rey’s giggling voice came through. “Ben, stop tooling with him. Finn, it’s me. I’m alright.”   
“Solo?! Rey what are you doing with Kylo Ren, still? And isn’t he supposed to be dead? What is going on?” Finn’s voice rose so high, the other Resistance personnel began to stare at him. No doubt, they were all intrigued because they heard Rey and Kylo Ren’s names used in the same sentence.  
“Finn, just calm down. Kylo Ren is dead. Hux marooned him on Jakku and sent someone to finish him off out there, but it never happened. He came to me and helped me when I desperately needed it. It’s a long story, but Kylo Ren is dead and Ben, here, he’s on our side.” Rey sounded so confident and relaxed. Finn always had a hard time arguing with her when she talked like that.  
“How did he get off Jakku?” Finn wasn’t sure why his mind went to that question, but he was feeling pulled to ask it.  
“The ship yard there.” Ben’s deep voice came through the comm and Finn squirmed. “There were hundreds of ships to choose from, but the officer who never completed his mission to kill me had flown a TIE out there. So I stole that and left.”   
“Hundreds? That’s it!” Finn completely forgot that he was talking to the former Supreme Leader. “Rey, I have to go.”   
“Wait! We need your help. We’re on our way to Exegol. The Emperor Palpatine has been hiding there for 30 years and he’s amassed an army. Are you and your troops ready to fight?” Rey was unsure the status of the Resistance after the addition of all the stormtroopers, but she was hoping that they trained up quick.  
“We’re almost ready. I just need to get in touch with Poe. Send me your coordinates when you get there and the Resistance will be right behind you.” Finn was about ready to sign off, but Ben’s voice came through again.  
“Hey Finn, would you tell my mother that I love her. It’s almost her time.”   
Finn’s shoulders sagged and he replied, “Yeah, I’ll tell her. Finn out.”   
Finn immediately started punching in new codes.   
“Finn to Poe Dameron. Copy?”   
“This is Poe. What’s up buddy?”   
“Jakku! There are hundreds of ships sitting on Jakku. Nimma Outpost!” Finn was yelling again, and all eyes turned to him again.  
“Finn, you’re a genius!” Poe’s smile could be heard through the comm.  
“It wasn’t really my idea. Rey is still working with Kylo... I mean, Ben. Ugh, that whole situation is confusing, but he was just there on Jakku and said there were hundreds of ships just sitting there.” It felt so wrong giving the credit to Ben, but Finn was grateful to have the information.  
“Alright. We’ll head that way now. I’m leery considering the source of the info, but we need anything we can get. What’s our rendezvous point,” Poe asked.  
“Exegol. Rey is on her way there now and will send us the coordinates. We’ll all meet there. Finn out.”   
“See you in battle, buddy.” Poe’s comm clicked off and Finn sat and pondered the reality ahead of him. They were about to go into the battle of a lifetime. Were they truly ready? He decided it was time to fill Leia in.

“General?” Finn slowly peered into Leia’s tent. “It’s Finn. I have a message for you and wanted to fill you in on what our plan is.”   
“Come on in.” Leia’s voice was weak, but she managed to wave a hand to welcome Finn into the room. “Are all the troops ready?”   
Finn couldn’t believe how quickly the General could get right to business. “They’re all trained and ready. Poe is in route to acquire all the ships we’ll need to round out the fleet. But I have some things that might concern you more on a personal level.”   
Leia, who was laying on her cot, tried to lift herself to her elbows. “Ben and Rey?” She couldn’t get herself up, so she lowered herself back on the cot, but her eyes were as alive as ever at the mention of her son.  
“Yes. They’re together on the Falcon.” Finn knew that the smile that just spread across the General’s face was from the mental image of her boy in the seat of her husband. “The Emperor is on Exegol, and they’re headed there now to face him. Rey is going to send me the coordinates and we’re prepared to follow them out there to face the First Order’s army.”   
“This is a good plan. Finn, you have become a great leader. I’m proud of you.” Leia’s voice was growing even weaker. “My part in this story is over. The Resistance is yours, General.”   
Finn’s mouth fell open at the realization that Leia’s parting words were to make him the leader of the Resistance. “General, Ben asked me to tell you that he loves you.” Leia’s smile reignited at that, and slowly, her body began to change to a blue hue and fade away. All that was left behind were her robes and the white sheet over her cot. Finn stared in disbelief as a tear fell from his eye.   
“May the Force be with you General Organa.” 

~

On Jakku, several ships touched down just outside Nimma Outpost. Poe and a handful of his new troops marched up to the metal structure where Unkar Plutt had set up shop.  
“My name is Commander Poe Dameron of the Resistance, and I’m here to take control of your shipyard.”   
Unkar Plutt started laughing. “Those ships are all rightfully mine! You can take them over my dead body.”   
“Funny you should say that. I have a friend who told me lots of stories about you. She told me our Wookiee friend already ripped one of your arms off in her defense, so I think it’s time I finish the job. For Rey.” Poe whipped out his blaster and pulled the trigger, sending Unkar Plutt’s body to the ground. “Good riddance, filth.”   
Poe and his troops walked back toward the ship yard and inspected what was available to them. Most of them were junky, old, personal transports, but there were a few Imperial and Rebel ships mixed in.   
“Well everyone, these aren’t the best ships I’ve ever seen, but there’s strength in numbers. Everyone get in a ship and let’s get off this awful planet.” Poe walked back to his X-wing and waited for the troops to fire up the engines of every ship in the yard and they all collectively took off toward space. The coordinates to Exegol were already transmitted, which meant Rey had just arrived there and the Resistance were all on their way to the fight of their lives.


	16. Undoing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sooooo sorry it’s taken me so long to update! My life has been a mess and I had to take some time off from writing. But, I’m back and we are getting oh, so close, to the end of the story!   
> And please don’t hate me for how this chapter ends... it will get better, I promise!

The Falcon entered the atmosphere of Exogol and slowly approached the ground.   
“Guess you haven’t lost your touch.” Rey smiled over at Ben as he gently brought his father’s ship to landing. “Is it hard for you to be back in the cockpit?”   
“Um, a little. I mean, it solidifies the reality that I’ll never see my father in his favorite place again, but I’m proud this hunk of junk is still around so I can fill in for him.” Ben’s voice trailed off as his mind went elsewhere. “And I’m glad you’re my copilot.” He blushed and looked down as Rey’s face conveyed she knew he was happy she was there for much deeper reasons.   
“I wouldn’t be anywhere else.” Rey stood from the copilot’s seat and walked over to sit on Ben’s lap. She roped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her lips to his.   
Ben sighed as he leaned into her. His mind was racing, wondering if she was feeling the same urgency of this kiss that he was. They had a difficult task ahead of them, and there was no guarantee of survival.   
Rey sensed Ben’s racing thoughts and broke away from the kiss abruptly. “I’m sorry, I know this isn’t really what we need to be doing right now.”   
“Never apologize for that!” Ben felt stung that she’d ever need to apologize for kissing him.  
“Why are you so anxious,” Rey asked.  
“This is going to be dangerous, Rey. No matter what happens in there, please know that I love you. I will do anything to protect you.” Ben’s deep voice dropped even lower as he voiced his fears.  
“Ben, we’re going to get through this. The Emperor doesn’t know we’re coming, so we’ll have the element of surprise.” Rey was trying, but could tell she wasn’t easing his worry. Instead of continuing to bumble through words that she knew would have no effect, she looked down and leaned her forehead against Ben’s. In a soft whisper, she said, “I love you, too.”   
Ben’s hands began to tremble as Rey’s words resounded in his core. He hooked a hand behind Rey’s head and pulled her in for one last deep kiss. He wished he could freeze time and just stay in that moment indefinitely, but he knew he didn’t have that luxury. Breaking away, he said “I think it’s time we end an Emperor’s reign.” 

~

In the space surrounding the planet of Exogol, the First Order fleet dropped out of hyperspace in astounding numbers. In the lead ship, General Hux and Allegiant General Pryde stood together as they observed the holos of the fleet following behind them.   
“Welcome to Exogol, General. My home world.” Pryde smirked at Hux’s obvious discomfort.   
“Why did we come here? I thought we were going after the Resistance. This place looks like a wasteland and there’s not a ship to be seen.” Hux was nervous that he had already surrendered too much power to Pryde.  
“The Resistance is on its way and we’ll be prepared to meet them.” Pryde didn’t even spare a glance at the worried General.  
“I was not privy to that intel! What is your source?” Hux was losing patience and beginning to come unhinged.  
“My father. He has dwelled in a fortress on Exogol for many years. He has had contact with the Jedi girl and knows that once she arrives, the Resistance will follow her,” Pryde stated exhaustedly.   
“Your father?! So that’s who you’ve been working with to infiltrate my ranks and take over my Order? I will not allow you to usurp me and my power! Officers! Take him to the brig for his mutiny!” Hux’s face was as red as his hair. He resembled a toddler throwing a temper tantrum, and the entire command center was watching him with apprehension.  
Two high ranking storm troopers, clad in blood-red, approached and seized Hux by the arms and kicked his knees out from behind him.   
“Unhand me you worthless scum! I am your Supreme Leader!” Hux threw his weight around trying to gain control, but the troopers clapped his hands in an electromagnetic cuff and drove him back to his knees.  
“Get rid of him.” A wide smile spread across Pryde’s face as he ordered the whiny General away. “I don’t care what you do with him, just get him out of my control center.”   
The troopers nodded and dragged Hux to his feet and led him out of the room and down a hall. On his feet, Hux had a little more bearing and glanced down at the small spare blaster holstered against the thigh of the trooper on his left. He quickly looked back up and recalled all the combat training he oversaw in his own stormtrooper training program. He would have to use his lightness to his advantage. Hux lifted both his arms in the air, pulling the troopers arms up, too, and he quickly slammed them back down and broke free of the troopers grip. He ducked back and in one motion threw the helmet off the trooper on his left side and got his hand cuff under their chin. He kept his body hidden behind the struggling trooper to block any blasts the second was shooting his way. After the first trooper’s body collapsed, Hux quickly unholstered the red blaster on the body and took two shots and sent the second trooper to the ground beside his comrade. He dug through the troopers’ armor and found the key to unlock his handcuffs, then tore through the halls until he found the TIE hangar. He snuck into a ship and took off away from the First Order fleet.  
Hux didn’t make even make it out of sight of the star destroyers before a rag tag group of ships came out of hyperspace right in front of him. He’d recognize the lead ship anywhere. An X-Wing.   
“Poe Dameron of the Resistance fleet here. Who approaches?”   
Hux sighed, wondering if he’d ever get away from people who were set on ruining his life. “This is Armitage Hux, former Supreme Leader of the First Order.”   
“Former?!” Poe started laughing hysterically. “You didn’t last very long! What happened?”   
Hux couldn’t believe the cocky pilot was laughing at him at such a time. “It’s a long story. Please let me pass.”   
“I don’t think so, buddy. Our cruiser is on its way. Go on board, or I’ll shoot you down myself.” Poe went from laughing to all seriousness very quickly. “Can’t wait time hear this long story.”   
Hux hung his head and slowly flew past the X-Wing and approached the cruiser that had just arrived. He hated himself for surrendering to the Resistance, but it was better than surrendering his life.

~

Ben led the way as he and Rey entered the ominous structure that housed the Emperor. With her hand in his, they boarded the circular lift that would take them down to the same chamber that Rey had encountered the Sith Lord in before. Then a voice boomed through the chasm.   
“My apprentice! You have deceived me!” The Emperor’s growl shook Rey to her core.   
“Hey.” Ben lowered his voice. “That means he thinks it’s just you here. We still have a shot.” Ben’s hand was already shaking in hers, so he figured his words weren’t going to be particularly comforting, but he had to try.  
“I helped you, and now I sense you have come back to kill me,” the Emperor bellowed. “You foolish child. I am not easily defeated, as you have heard.”  
Ben stiffened as he recognized the passive remark about the Emperor surviving Vader’s attempt to end him. Ben wasn’t going to let the Skywalker legacy go down with that. He was truly going to finish what his grandfather started.   
The lift rested on the floor and the dyad walked off and entered the large chamber that held the spiked throne. The Emperor was perched on his throne and laughed as Rey walked in front of him first with lightsaber drawn.   
“Ah, I see you have come with the intent to kill me, but you’ve made an awful mistake not coming alone.” The Emperor glanced backwards as Ben followed behind Rey, also with saber drawn. “The mighty dyad, finally together. This will be your undoing.”   
“You’re wrong,” Rey hissed. She brought he saber up in front of her face and Ben followed suit. Both poised to strike, they crouched down ready to lunge forward and attack. But their advance was halted before it even began. They were forced to their knees and dragged forward.   
“How fitting that I would be facing down another Skywalker and Kenobi standing side by side. Both of your grandfathers were victims of my power, and you will have the same fate. Young Skywalker, you will face the same death as I once did!” With a flick of a wrinkled, old hand, Ben flew back and his body cracked as he hit the side of the chasm below the surface of the throne room.   
Rey felt a flicker in the force energy that bound her and Ben. “No!” She clutched her saber as the Emperor’s hold over her fell during his execution of Ben. She ran forward ready to attack, but blue lightening ripped through her body and she seized on the ground.   
“Rey Kenobi, the abandoned child, clung to the last Skywalker. You had so much potential. I’m disappointed I’m going to have to kill you.” The Emperor cackled as he sent out more lightening from his bony fingers. Rey quickly raised her saber and deflected the shock. She stood up, allowing her blade to absorb all the evil energy being sent her way. And then it stopped. There was quiet all around her, and then the room started closing in on her. An invisible grip held her by the throat.   
“Darth Vader, my former apprentice, was the one who always enjoyed doing this. The blood of Vader runs in your dyad. He could never be trusted. Surrender to me now, and I will release you.” The Emperor’s twisted logic made Rey shudder.   
The only word Rey could manage to get out was, “No,” and with that, the grip around her neck tightened, the spark of force inside her went out, and her body went limp.


	17. Traded Souls

Resistance ships approached Exogol, unaware of the First Order star destroyers waiting for them. Poe was leading his squad of fighter pilots toward the opposite side of the planet when he called for a halt across the comms.   
“They knew we were coming. There are hundreds of star destroyers here. General, what’s the plan?” Poe was instantly nervous, but didn’t want to show his fear.   
Finn’s voice came over the comm. “Hey Poe, General Organa is gone. She fought until she couldn’t anymore. She left me to the role of General.” He held a certain sadness in his words, knowing full-well that he didn’t deserve Leia’s title.  
Poe’s sigh was heard across the fleet. “May the Force be with her. Now is not the time to mourn, though. Finn, buddy, you’re calling the shots here. What do we do?”   
“Our numbers are enough to take down a couple star destroyers, but there’s too many of them. We’re going to have to figure out a way to take control.” Finn wasn’t sure this was the right direction to take, but he was running on adrenaline and a take over is just what jumped to mind.  
“So we’re planning a boarding party?” Poe chuckled at that, considering how their last few boarding parties had gone... poorly.   
“It’s all I’ve got, Poe.” Finn rubbed a hand up and down his forehead and questioned to himself how Leia was ever able to carry this weigh so graciously.  
“Wait! That’s not all you’ve got. I just caught former Supreme Leader Hux trying to get past me, and I sent him to your ship. It was either that or I shot him down myself. Go find him and get intel out of him. He might be the ticket to our first successful boarding party!” Poe laughed again, unable to process the idea of actually working with the whiny, First Order defector.

Finn found Hux being escorted away from his TIE and toward a holding cell.  
“Officers! He’s with me.” Finn ran down the hallway at full speed.   
“Are you sure you don’t want us to escort him, sir?” The officers were obviously confused as to why Hux wasn’t being executed on the spot.  
“I’m positive. He’s coming with me.” Finn grabbed Hux’s arm and yanked him in the opposite direction.  
“Why are you not throwing me in a holding cell? You hate me.” Hux was just as bewildered at the officers were.  
“Yeah, I have zero respect for you, but I’m giving you a chance to earn some. Help us out here, and I may just let you leave in your TIE and forget about you.” Finn had no desire to pardon Hux for all he’d done, but if he could help them win this war, he could live with letting Hux disappear, never to be seen again.  
“Deal. What do you need,” Hux quickly questioned.  
“We need a way to shut down this attack. Our ships won’t be able to hold their own against that many star destroyers. Tell us which one is the lead ship and how we can board and take over, then you’ll go free.” Finn choked on the last word.  
“That’s easy enough. The lead ship is the only one with red running down the sides and that’s where Pryde is doing his father’s dirty work.” Hux spat Pryde’s name as he said it.  
“Pryde’s father? He’s the son of the Emperor?! That son of a...”   
“I know that feeling all too well. He only put me in power because I’d be easier to overthrow than Kylo Ren when the time was right. Either way, take out Pryde and the entire operation will fall apart. He has all these new officers, but their just extensions of himself. Once he’s gone, they won’t have anyone to answer to and they’ll be under your control.” Hux’s shoulders slouched as reality came crashing down on him. All he’d ever been to anyone was a pawn. His own father, Snoke, and now Pryde only ever used him.  
Finn slapped Hux’s shoulder. “I wish you hadn’t brainwashed me when I was a kid. You’re not half bad, Hux.”   
The two walked into the command center and a collective gasp went through the room. Finn guided Hux to the map that projected the fleet that Poe was staring down.   
“There. That’s Pryde’s ship.” Hux pointed to the ship toward the middle of the pack.   
“Alright. Hey, Poe. We’ve got a plan. Time to storm the command ship and take out their leader.” Finn knew this was going to come with enthusiasm from the other end of the comm.  
“Woohoo! I want 20 troopers and you, Rose, Zorrii, and Chewie going along! Let’s go end this!” 

~ 

The Emperor stepped over Rey’s lifeless body and admired his handiwork. Eliminating the dyad was an easier task than he expected. And with them out of the way, his rule was nearly reestablished. He was just relying on his son to finish off the Resistance and the Galactic Empire would be reinstated.  
The old man walked toward the edge of the chasm below and studied the darkness, reveling in the fact that the last Skywalker’s body lay dead at the bottom. A little flicker of yellow caught his eye as he turned and ascended the steps to his throne.

Ben’s body protested his movement. He hadn’t fallen all the way to the bottom of the seemingly bottomless pit, and it was all because of the harsh training he experienced under Snoke. He learned early on how to use the force to hold himself off the ground, even when falling. Unfortunately it was dark, so a few rocks did their damage as he descended, but he eventually found a ledge to end his fall.   
A few cracked ribs and a broken ankle were a challenge when he needed to climb back out of this chasm. He could hear the Emperor’s voice a few moment ago, but he couldn’t make out the words. But he wasn’t the least bit concerned about the Emperor. What he was terrified of was the feeling that a part of his soul just winked out of existence. He couldn’t find words to understand how it felt, but he knew it wasn’t right. In a last ditch effort to gain the strength to start climbing, he called out to Rey in the force and was met with nothing but silence. And it wasn’t just silence, it was a complete nothingness. And that was the moment he knew. Rey was gone. His dyad was gone. And rage bubbled up inside him. Ben had suppressed his anger for a long time, and now all the things he hated about his life on the dark side came flooding out of him and his body shot straight up in a burst of energy. Righteous anger pushed him out of the chasm and from his entire being, yellow lightening coursed around him.   
“I will finish what my grandfather started. I will end the Empire, and I will keep those I love from dying.” Ben’s body was convulsing as he held back his vengeance for a moment longer.  
The Emperor’s eyes widened as he witnessed the power flowing from Ben. Without a word to say, he simply bowed his head and accepted his fate. Golden ropes of electricity encircled his body and his figure began to deteriorate little by little until there was nothing left of him but the ashes of his black robes.

~

Poe and Finn led the way as their friends followed through First Order corridors. Hux was on the other end of the comms that both men had in their ears, calling shots and directions as they traveled.   
Outside the ship, war was waging. Regardless of numbers, former stormtroopers led an attack on the other star destroyers in the hopes that it would distract from the internal mission.  
“The command center is in the top tower of the ship. Pryde will be there.” Poe couldn’t believe Hux was actually giving useful information.   
“Never thought I’d see the day that we actually have Armitage Hux on our side,” Poe laughed.   
“We’ll take all the help we can get!” Finn laughed along with his friend, and glanced back to Rose. “You girls doing alright?”   
“Uh, yeah, are you boys doing alright?” Rose wouldn’t ever let Finn make her feel like she was any less capable of a mission like this.  
“Been better.” Poe spoke up before Finn could respond. “So Hux, how do we go about getting this guy? Does he have guards or anything?”   
“Pryde expects calculated plans. Your best plan of attack is to not really have one. Just go in there, ask which one of them is him, and take him out without a second’s hesitation.” Hux was speaking so matter-of-fact that it made Finn feel a little uneasy.  
“Shouldn’t we try any other means before we result to just killing all of them?” Finn knew this was going to be an unpopular opinion, but he couldn’t justify extreme measures like that.  
“Hey buddy, you just make sure you’ve got my back and you know Zorrii and I have no problem going in there guns blazing. We’ve got it covered.” Poe tried his best to be as supportive as possible given the crazy circumstances, but he was right and it didn’t take long to prove it.   
The group approached a sealed door, and Poe took a deep breath, nodded to Zorrii as she positioned herself opposite him, and punched the control panel to open the door. The couple spun through the door, guns pointed straight into the room.  
“Which one of you is Pryde,” Poe questioned.   
“That’s Allegia-“ Pryde began. But he was cut off. Zorrii’s blasters rang as the bolts ripped through Pryde’s core and sent him crumpling to the floor.   
“I don’t care about your title.” Zorrii spit the words at the lifeless body of the man on ground. “Cease all fire on Resistance ships immediately!” Poe shouted at the officers in the room. “This war is over.”

~

Ben lowered himself to the ground and limped on his way over to Rey’s body. He fell to the ground beside her and gathered all the strength he had to lift her onto his lap. Cradling her in his arms, he shed a tear as he studied her vacant eyes. How could this happen? There would be no living for him in a world where she wasn’t. It would be endless agony. And then he remember what she had done for him. He had never truly died, but she brought him back from the brink of death twice. This was his only hope.   
Ben draped a gentle hand across Rey’s abdomen. He felt the faintest flicker of a life force, but it wasn’t what he remembered Rey’s feeling like. Something inside her was alive. He focused all his force energy into her body. Eyes closed tight, tears spilled down his cheeks and he called out for her to come back to him.   
There was only silence as he opened his eyes and watched her face, still lifeless, but suddenly a hand laid on top of his. He glanced down and saw her hand resting on his, gently brushing his knuckles. He brought his eyes back to Rey’s face and her own flickered and a slight smile tugged at her lips.   
“Ben?” Rey lifted her body and brought a careful hand to touch his face.   
Ben searched her eyes, taking in the life in them again and smiled back at her. Then her mouth slammed into his and he pulled her in as tight as his aching body would allow him.  
Ben’s energy started to wane. Rey, sensing his struggle, pulled away and gave him a concerned look. Ben smiled and with a little chuckle said, “I love you.” Then his body let go of his last ounce of life force left and collapsed underneath Rey. The shape that was once Ben Solo, the last Skywalker, faded into the force and his black clothes laid empty on the ground.   
Rey was stunned. She had healed him and never even felt the exhaustion that followed. Why was he gone? But the questions didn’t last long. As she lifted his jacket off the floor, the crushing feeling of half of her soul being missing weighed on her heart and she laid down, hugging his clothes, and sobbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this will be a happy ending, so bear with me as we suffer through the ending that TROS gave us. I still wanted to incorporate it into my story, but I’m going to fix it.


	18. Signs

A few weeks had passed and Rey was operating in a state of overwhelming numbness. Rose was frequently asking how she could help, completely ignorant to the pain Rey was feeling. Rey wasn’t just mourning the death of the man she loved, she was missing a part of herself. No one else would be able to wrap their mind around the depth of the connection she and Ben had shared, but she was coping in the only way she could. She spent long hours running her training course, pushing herself so hard she’d have to stop to vomit and then begin again. She wore Ben’s black jacket and refused to take it off.  
“She’s barely eaten anything in the last couple weeks. It’s not healthy. I know she’s struggling, but she can’t keep doing this to herself.” Finn whispered quietly to Rose as they watched her running her course with both hers and Ben’s lightsabers ignited. “Do you think we should have a doctor check on her?”  
“We can try, but you know how she is. She probably won’t allow it.” Rose was rubbing her forehead, trying to ease her mental exhaustion. Finn was the head of the Resistance still, and she had been giving him as much assistance as she could. Peace talks and the dismantling of the First Order has been an incredibly difficult task, and Finn needed all the help he could get. “I’ll talk to her and see if she’ll listen.”  
Poe and Zorrii walked up behind them and joined in on the concerned staring at Rey.  
“She still going too hard?” Poe wasn’t as invested in Rey’s health, but it was hard not to see her recklessness and seclusion from everyone.  
“I can’t help but notice how pale and thin she’s looking. Have you guys been forcing her to eat,” Zorrii questioned.  
“We’ve been trying, but she’s not listening to us. We’re going to get a doc involved.” Finn clapped Poe on the shoulder as he turned to walk back to his tent. “Just let her be for now. She’ll get better. It’s only been a few weeks. We have to let her grieve.” 

~

A few more weeks passed and Rey’s mood was improving and she was beginning to reintegrate with the Resistance and her friends. She had brought some Force-perspective to the peace talks and promised that when her mind was in a better place, she’d start a new Jedi academy where she’d train kids who were struggling with their abilities. She just wasn’t ready for the commitment to that quite yet. In her mind, she constantly thought how much of a help it would have been if Ben were around to help her with taking on students. Tears would always sting her eyes when those thoughts crept in her mind.  
“Rey, you alright?” Rose placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
“Just thinking about how different everything would be if Ben were here to help me. I can’t believe he’s gone.” Rey hung her head, trying to keep the tears from spilling out.  
Rose squirmed, unsure how to respond. She decided to take a different approach. “I don’t understand much about the Force, but if I’ve heard correctly, those who pass into the Force can see and sometimes even interact with the living.” Rose read Rey’s eyes, looking for confirmation, before continuing. “So that means Ben is watching over you, and I think he’d be pretty upset that you’re not taking better care of yourself. I’m not trying to attack you, Rey, but I think you need to allow a doctor to check in on you.”  
Rey nodded. “I know. I’ll go to the med bay.” She looked up at Rose with a soft smile. “And Rose. Thank you... for caring.”  
Rose stood up and smiled back at Rey and walked off to Finn’s tent.

Rey approached the med bay and felt an uneasiness settle over her. She had an intense feeling that the doctors were about to change her life. She swallowed hard and entered the room.  
There were only a couple other people there for minor injuries. With the war over, the doctors didn’t have a whole to keep them busy. This meant that a dark haired woman nearly pounced on her when she walked in.  
“Rey! I’m so glad that you’ve finally decided to come in. Let’s get you over to a private room to talk and get some tests running.” The middle-aged woman had such a spring in her step that it caught Rey off guard.  
Upon entering the private exam room, the doctor motioned for Rey to take a seat on the cot.  
“I know you’ve been through a lot, and I don’t want to come off as inconsiderate, but I’m going to be asking you a lot of questions. Please answer honestly.” The doctor pulled out a screened device and started typing on it before Rey could say a word. “So first things first, how old are you?”  
Rey had never given much thought to her age. “Um, I think I’m 22.”  
“Ok, now Rey, we have to address your monthly cycle. When was your last?” The doctor looked intently at Rey.  
“Well, it’s been a while. Not since before the war ended. But I have been training really hard. I know that can stop it.” Rey instantly became nervous.  
“Hmm. That’s not that common, though. Tell me, how have you been feeling over the last few weeks?” The doctor sat up straighter, anticipating Rey’s answer.  
“Um. I haven’t really had an appetite, but that had more to do with my sadness, and it seemed like whenever I did eat something, it wanted to come back up. Training had the same effect. I’m pretty tired, too, but I’ve been training so hard, harder than I ever have.” Rey was trembling as realization sank in of what the doctor was going to say next.  
“Oh, Rey! We need to test you for pregnancy. You have all the classic signs.” The doctor was happy at first until she saw Rey drop her head into her hands and begin sobbing. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t even think about...”  
Rey waved a hand in hopes that it would silence the doctor before the painful words left her lips. Ben left her with a tiny piece of him, and she would have to face this journey without him. And then another reality struck her: Ben didn’t die from bringing her back. He died because he had brought two lives back. He saved them both, and all she could think about was whether he knew. Did he know before he died that he would live on through their child? Does he know now, wherever he is?  
Rey shivered and then looked up to see a room of black and a vacuum of sound. She couldn’t see anything, but an unmistakable voice affirmed her questions.  
“I do.”


	19. The Rise of Skywalker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter! Ah! I can’t believe it’s over! Leaving the ending open if I ever decide to write a sequel ;)   
> I hope everyone has enjoyed my TROS rewrite and it’s been as helpful to you all as it’s been for me to get over the awful ending to the saga.   
> God Bless!

Four months had passed, the war was long over, and there was peace across the galaxy. The First Order was completely dissolved and the Resistance was beginning to disband. Slowly, those who fought for the freedom of the galaxy were going their separate ways to create a normal life on a planet of their choice. Poe and Zorrii has decided they were going to Kessel. The old spice mines there had shut down, and the goods inside were free for the taking. They both figured they could make a good bit of money out of that adventure. Finn and Rose had agreed to go to Coruscant to continue his leadership. Rose was obviously not thrilled about another politically driven world, but she wondered if her and Finn could bring some change.  
“You guys headed out?” Rey waddled up to Rose and threw her arms around her neck. The hug wasn’t particularly close because Rey’s belly had swollen so far out in front of her. She was nearing the end of her pregnancy.  
“It is that time. I really hate to leave before the baby is born, but duty calls. But, I promise, we will come visit you soon!” Rose beamed as she imagined holding a new baby.   
Finn walked up and put an arm across Rey’s shoulders. “Take care of yourself, Rey. I’m going to miss you.”   
“I’m going to miss you, too.” Rey looked down to her feet, but her feet were no longer visible from the standing position.   
“Where are you going to go? You can’t stay here at the base forever. Not really the best place for a baby.” Finn looked concerned. This was all Rey had ever known about family, so maybe she would stay here since she felt this is where she belonged.  
“I don’t know. I’ve thought about staying here, but I know that’s not going to be easy. I just don’t know.” Rey sighed, frustrated with her aimlessness.   
“Wish I had all the answers for you. But hey, I do have this. I found it when I was cleaning out general’s quarters.” Finn lifted a piece of parchment that had Rey’s name written on the front. “Take it easy as you near the baby’s arrival. And keep in touch!” Finn rubbed Rey’s shoulder and joined hands with Rose as they boarded their ship.  
Rey turned around and made her way back to her quarters for some privacy. She could tell who wrote the letter without even looking inside. Leia had left something for her, and the thought made tears sting her eyes. She sat on her cot and carefully opened the letter and began to read:

Dearest Rey,  
I’m writing this as I’m nearing my end. There is so much I wish I could’ve told you and I’m sad we didn’t get more time. I am glad for the time we did get, though. To know that you and my son are happy together is joy to a mother’s heart. And to know that he gave up his darkness for your light... I couldn’t ask for more. You two truly are a perfect balance.   
I do not pretend to know what the future holds and whether this war will end well, but I hope that one day you will go somewhere special and create a happy life apart from all the loneliness and fighting. In case you’re feeling lost and don’t know where to go, I wanted to tell you about my mother’s home world, Naboo. She was once a queen of the Naboo and her family still holds great respect. When I was pregnant with Ben, my mother’s family sent me her collection of dresses, in case I had a daughter and could pass them down. I couldn’t have been happier to have Ben, but I always hoped that one day he would have a woman he loved and I could share those heirlooms with her. And, maybe one day, a daughter of his own to share them with, too. When I became general, I had the whole collection sent back to Naboo to be in safe keeping. If you are without a home, go to Naboo, and ask for the house of Naberrie. You will be welcome there.   
May the Force Be With You

Rey was sobbing as she finished the letter and dropped it on the cot next to her. Leia had left her with a direction. Direction that she desperately needed. She rubbed her eyes, dried her tears, and began to collect her things.   
Rey informed those necessary of her departure, and took off on the Falcon toward Naboo.

The planet was even greener than Takodana and the city was beautifully crafted. Rey hesitated and felt like all eyes were on her. She was young and alone, dressed in tatters, and very pregnant, waddling through the streets of Naboo. She was scanning the people who were around her, trying to decide who she’d ask for directions. She spotted an older woman and approached her.  
“Excuse me, I’m looking for the house of Naberrie. Could you point me in the right direction?”  
The woman’s eyes lit up. “Naberrie?! You must be who Leia wrote to us about!”   
“Leia told you I’d be coming?” Rey was confused.   
“Leia was a wise soul, much like her mother. She knew that one day her son would seek out Padme’s home and after she knew you were a part of his life, she wrote to us. We’ve been waiting. And it seems we are in for some excitement in the Naberrie home.” A soft, wrinkled hand gently rested on Rey’s belly. A smile spread across the old woman’s face. “Come with me, child.”   
Rey followed the old woman to a corner of the city where a cluster of homes stood. She was introduced to many of the women of the Naberrie house and then guided to a small cottage surrounded by a grassy field. Rey was left in the cottage to unpack and settle in to her new home.   
“You know, I never got to meet my Naberrie family.”   
Rey froze and wet streaks formed down her cheeks. “Ben?”   
In a blue tint, Ben’s shape appeared in front of Rey, a slight smile on his lips.   
“I heard you. Months ago. Where have you been? How are you here now?” Rey couldn’t put her thoughts into the correct words.  
“Learning to reconnect with the living is hard. Definitely not comfortable. It took everything I had to tell you those words months back, but I’m getting the hang of it now. I had to.” Ben glanced down and his eyes went glassy as he took in the sight of Rey’s swollen belly. “How are you and the baby?”   
“Um, we’re alright. Just putting one foot in front of the other. I’m grateful for the Naberries for taking me in.” Rey felt so uncomfortable. All she wanted was Ben back, but this almost seemed cruel. He was there, but not fully. “Ben. How am I supposed to do this without you?” Rey began to cry.  
Ben stood by, feeling the discomfort himself because all he wanted was to scoop her up and fix everything for her. Then, to his left, his mother and uncle appeared. Rey’s eyes lifted as she noticed they were no longer alone. Alongside the twins, their father joined and beside him, Rey’s own grandfather. She smiled at him and he nodded back. Blue-hued bodies were filling the room and Rey didn’t even know them all. Some were familiar, but only a small handful. The last figure to appear was a small, green creature. Rey was pretty sure his name was Yoda.  
“Young Rey, carrying the line of Skywalker, you are. The blood of the chosen one, this child has, and important to the future of the galaxy, this child will be. Alone, you are not.”   
Yoda’s words ended and every being of the force began moving toward Ben, but they didn’t stop when they got close. One by one, each body seemed to merge into Ben’s. The last in the room were Luke, Leia, Anakin, and Obi wan. All four took one last long look at their family.   
Anakin spoke. “Those of us who have lingered in the Force know how important your child will be, and we’ve all come together to sacrifice the last shred of life force we have to reunite the two of you. Ben, your blood is strong and your child’s will be even stronger. She needs you.”   
Ben stared at him, dumbfounded. “She?”   
“Yes. Yoda saw your little girl.” Anakin smiled and walked forwarded, losing himself into Ben. Luke and Obi wan followed suit.   
Leia hesitated in front of her son. “I love you.” She stretched up and planted a kiss on Ben’s cheek as she stepped forward and disappeared.   
Ben looked down, with hand held out, and took in his solidified body. Rey was standing a couple feet away softly crying. With his held-out hand, he touched her cheek and wiped away her tears, then knelt down in front of her. He placed the same hand on the baby’s swell and chuckled when he felt a flutter from inside. He stood back up, wrapped his hands in the back of Rey’s hair and brought his mouth down to meet hers.   
“I love you. Both of you,” Ben whispered as he caught a breath.  
“I love you, too.”   
“Leia. Can her name be Leia? I want her to be named after my mother.” Ben was nervous, but hopeful that Rey would like it.  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way. Leia Skywalker.”


End file.
